Nicktoons: Journey to the Farthest Frozen
by SOLmaster
Summary: NU story. After Danny comes down with a rare ghost disease, the Nicktoons must journey to the far outer regions of the Far Frozen to retrieve the Sol Blossoms that will cure him, but must face many obstacles that stand in their way. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: The Chills

_And here it is, my newest Nicktoons Unite story, "Journey to the Farthest Frozen". In all honesty, this is a lot lighter and softer than my last Nicktoons Unite stories, but it's still pretty enjoyable and has just what the Nicktoons need._

_Plot: Danny comes down with a rare ghost disease of the Far Frozen that will cause him to freeze until he is no more. Through Frostbite's instructions, Timmy, SpongeBob, Tak, and Sam journey to the outer regions of the Far Frozen to retrieve the Sol Blossoms that will cure Danny, but must face many obstacles that stand in their way to the blossoms, including the guardian of the Sol Blossoms, Thermia. But Jimmy, Jazz, Dani, and Tucker must try to warm up Danny and keep him safe from Skulker who's trying to get Danny again._

_So without further delay, here's the first chapter to "Journey to the Farthest Frozen"…_

**Nicktoons: Journey to the Farthest Frozen**

Chapter 1: The Chills

During a hot afternoon in Amity Park, the Nicktoons decided to hang around Fenton Works to cool off, and what better way to do so than to play with some water. Out in the backyard, a large inflatable pool was set up that Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Poof were playing in, splashing water and paddling around. From out of nowhere, Danielle suddenly jumped into the water, making a big splash as the three boys laugh.

Danny and Sam were sitting under the sun on a blanket in the grass. Danny wiped sweat off his forehead. "Phew, it's hot." Danny said as he looked at Sam, who was wearing her black slicker and a hat with a veil covering her face. "Aren't you?"

"Remember, Danny." Sam replied as she looked at him with a smile. "Goths don't sweat, we simmer."

The two then yelped when a blast of water flew right between them, nearly wetting them. They looked up to see Timmy holding a squirt gun that he aimed at them.

"You can't hide from me back there." Timmy said as he aimed with one eye closed.

Suddenly, Tak popped out from behind Danny and Sam, holding a squirt gun as well. "At least I don't open fire on innocent bystanders." Tak quipped before rolling across the ground and firing water at Timmy.

A soaked Timmy then ran forward while squirting water at Tak as they chased each other. Sam sighed and said, "So much for simmering."

"At least they took their water fight somewhere else." Danny said, but was suddenly hit with a squirt of water on his side.

They turn to see the blast had come from Tucker, who was holding a squirt gun of his own. "Aw, man." Tucker groaned as he aimed his squirt gun. "I thought you were Timmy for a sec."

He ran off to find the other two players, and all of a sudden, Danny began to shiver as he held his arms. "What was in that water? Ice?"

Sam stared at him oddly. "Danny, you barely got wet."

"I know, but…" Danny quickly used a towel to dry himself off. "It all of a sudden got cold."

Just then, a beeping was heard coming from Jimmy's backpack. Jimmy got out of the pool and ran over to his bag and pulled out his Recaller. He pushed a button and announced, "We have trouble going on downtown. Photosynthetic organisms are everywhere."

Danny narrowed his eyebrows in realization. "Undergrowth."

"So I'm guessing it's that time again?" Sam commented.

Jimmy nodded and shouted, "Nicktoons, let's unite!"

SpongeBob, Tak, and Timmy all stop what they're doing, but let out a small groan of disappointment before leaving to get dressed. Danny was about to follow behind, but quickly told Tucker and Sam. "I'll be back soon, guys." and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Bring us back some ice-cream when you come back." Tucker suggested.

"Sure thing." Danny said with a chuckle. "Just hope it doesn't melt before I come back."

Danny changed into ghost form and followed the others, but then began to shiver again like before. He quickly shook it off and flew off.

* * *

Downtown in Amity Park, a bunch of large vines were everywhere, slithering through the streets as people ran away screaming, trying to get away. All the vines were stemming from the ghost plant, Undergrowth, who yelled viciously as he continued to spread his stems everywhere.

"Once you flesh-walkers move out, my children will reside here." Undergrowth said with a smirk as he made a tree on the sidewalk grow taller. "Free to grow in peace."

"Time for your garden to be trimmed!" Jimmy's voice called out.

Undergrowth turned his head and saw Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak standing up ahead on the street.

"Makes sense that you would come out on a nice day like this." Timmy added to the giant ghost plant.

"But we're about to bring on the cold." Tak jibed.

"And cool you down." Danny finished.

Undergrowth simply growled and launched his vines at the Nicktoons, who split apart in different directions to avoid the attack. "Nicktoons Unite!" Jimmy called out.

Danny Phantom flew forward with his fists glowing bright blue and he shot ice at the multiple vines he came in contact with, freezing them.

Timmy raised his hand in the air and a 'poof' surrounded his palm, making a smoking blue glove instantly appear. Timmy ran forward and touched one of the vines, causing it to freeze on contact as the ice traveled up the vine affecting the others that was connected to it.

Jimmy reached into his backpack and pulled out his freeze ray and began freezing all of Undergrowth's roots. Tak jumped on vine after vine as he froze all the vines with the Juju magic from his staff.

Undergrowth growled as he witnessed the Nicktoons using their ice-based abilities to freeze all his roots. He swung one of his roots at Jimmy, who quickly ducked out of the way. When a vine lunged out from behind and grabbed Jimmy by his ankle, he immediately used his freeze ray to freeze the vine which allowed him to slip out of its grasp.

SpongeBob was blowing bubble bombs in order to ward off the attacking vines. This was working until a vine managed to get through his defense and grab him in its coils, causing him to drop his bubble soap and wand. SpongeBob screamed for help until the vine around him suddenly freezes in ice and SpongeBob managed to slip out, landing on Danny's back, who flies by.

"I think it's time we turned the temperature down a bit." Danny said as he flew at fast speed which made SpongeBob cling onto his back tighter as to not fall off.

Danny stopped high in midair and his body glowed with a blue aura as his eyes glow bright blue. He brought his hands together and unleashed a large powerful ice-beam that launched at Undergrowth as he screamed and held his arm over his face feebly. Afterwards, he was nothing but a large ice statue along with all the roots below him that the rest of the Nicktoons had frozen.

Down below, Tak put his staff away while Timmy's ice glove disappeared. Jimmy reached into his backpack and pulled out the Fenton Thermos which he used to suck in the remains of Undergrowth. When the ghost plant was gone, all the frozen roots on the ground withered away as the ice covering them melted as well. Afterwards, Danny landed on the ground next to him and placed SpongeBob on the ground as well.

"Nice job, you guys." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Nothing to it." Tak said proudly as he kicked a discarded wilted weed.

"We couldn't have done it without Danny and his ice powers." SpongeBob said until he shivered. "But you sure get kinda chilly when you use them."

But then, Danny started shivering as well. "Now that you mention it, I really am g-g-getting chilly." He said as he held his arms.

"Maybe you just overused your ice powers." Timmy guessed with a shrug. "Wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

A couple minutes later, Danny's cold feeling suddenly went away and the group went to go get ice-cream to celebrate a job well done. They all came out of the ice-cream shop, licking their ice-cream cones and carrying a tray of other ice-cream cones to take back to their friends.

"Well, we better get back to Danny's place before all the ice-cream melts." Jimmy suggested.

"Better yet, I'll have Cosmo and Wanda poof us there." Timmy excitedly added.

"Great idea." Danny said as he started shivering while he held the ice-cream tray. "I think I'm starting to get cold from holding this."

Tak stared at him oddly. "It can't be that cold. It's only four ice-cream cones."

"Yeah, but…" Danny said until his hands suddenly glow blue and the whole ice-cream tray froze in a large block of ice.

Timmy raised an eyebrow at this. "I know it's called ice-cream, but come on."

But Jimmy suddenly became concerned about this. "Danny…are you feeling alright."

"I don't know now." Danny replied as he dropped the tray and held his arms, shivering uncontrollably. "I haven't…f-f-f-felt this way since the day…I g-g-got my ice powers."

"Jimmy," SpongeBob said worriedly. "I'm kinda getting worried."

"Me too." Jimmy said in a serious tone. "We should take you home, Danny."

"I think…think…think…" but as Danny continued shivering, he suddenly closed his eyes and fell backwards onto the ground.

"DANNY!" they all cried out as they surround him to see that Danny had passed out unconscious and still felt cold as ice.

_And the nightmare begins… Please leave a review telling what you think so far and stick around for the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: Split Up

_Here we have the second chapter of Journey to the Farthest Frozen. Last time, Danny was getting cold chills which may or may not be connected to his ice powers._

_Check out what happens next…_

Chapter 2: Split Up

Soon after Danny had passed out from the strange and abnormal cold chills he was having, Timmy had wished him and his friends back to Fenton Works. After alerting, Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Jazz about Danny's condition, they all helped carry the unconscious Danny up the stairs to his room and laid him in bed, hoping to keep him as warm as possible.

While lying in his bed after coming back to consciousness, Danny was lying on his back with his arms and legs scrunched up as he shivered and chattered his teeth. Sam placed the warmest blanket she could find on top of him and placed a warm washcloth on his forehead.

"It's gonna be okay, Danny." Sam calmly assured her boyfriend as she sat next to him and held his cold hand. "We'll help you."

Jazz bursts into the room with a large comforter in her arms. "This should help bring his temperature up."

She quickly places the large blanket over him and made sure it was as snug as it possibly could be. However, Danny still shivered just as he had been for the past hour.

Timmy asked, "What else can we do that will warm Danny up?"

"We could try the heating pad downstairs." Dani quickly suggested.

"I can whip up some hot chocolate in the kitchen." Tucker also suggested.

"And I can cook up Danny some hot soup which should warm him up in no time!" SpongeBob hysterically offered.

As he continued shivering, Danny managed to speak up, "G-G-Guys! I…ap-p-p-preciate everything you're t-t-t-trying to do, but…n-n-none of this…seems to be doing…anything."

Sam took the warm cloth off his forehead and realized, "It's as cold as ice now."

"Maybe I should call Mom and Dad." Jazz worriedly suggested. "I know they're out right now, but I'm sure they'll come back once I tell them what's happening."

"N-No, it's…fine." Danny replied with his teeth chattering. "If…if it really has something to do with my ice powers, I…I don't wanna…w-w-worry 'em."

"I think this has to do with more than just your ice powers, Danny." Jimmy fearfully explained. "If we don't do something about this soon than the high decrease of body temperature is sure to cause something harmful to you. There might be an even increased risk considering that paranormal competences may be involved here."

"You're right, Jimmy." Tak said. "But how can we find a way that can tells us what's happening with Danny."

Sam's eyes widen in realization. "That's it!" she shouted. "Frostbite! The ghost of the Far Frozen. He was the one who helped Danny when he got his ice powers. Maybe he can help us find out what's wrong with Danny."

But Jazz pointed out, "Even if that's true, there's no way Danny's in any condition to travel all the way through the Ghost Zone."

"And I doubt Frostbite's gonna leave his people to come all the way here to play doctor, even if it is for Danny's sake." Tucker added.

"But there has to be some way we can get Frostbite's help!" SpongeBob cried out.

"Maybe there is." Jimmy spoke up, making everyone in the room stare at him. "This may be a little risky, but it's the only option we have of possibly helping Danny. We'll have to split into two groups. One will go into the Ghost Zone and seek Frostbite's help and find out if there's any way to cure Danny for whatever he has. While the other group stays here and takes care of Danny."

"You're right, Jimmy." Dani said as she stood next to him. "If doing this is the only way to save Danny, then we'll do it. The only thing now is to decide which of us goes and which of us stays."

"I'll go!" everyone turned to see SpongeBob with his hand in the air as he added, "Danny is my best friend, and I'll go anywhere I need to go if it means saving him from freezing to death."

"I'll go too." Tak said as he stood next to SpongeBob. "I'm willing to save Danny just as much as you are, SB."

Jimmy smiled and turned his head toward Timmy. "Can you accompany them, Timmy? I'm trusting you to lead them into the Ghost Zone and find whatever help we need."

Timmy's eyes widen and the amount of responsibility Jimmy was giving him, but he put on a smile and nodded. "Got it."

But then Sam walked over to SpongeBob and Tak. "I'll come with you guys too." She offered. "Danny's my boyfriend, and I wanna make sure you three know where you're going."

"Then I guess it's settled." Jimmy said with a grin. "The rest of us will stay here and keep an eye on Danny."

Timmy, SpongeBob, Tak, and Sam stare at each other and smile, and Timmy turns to Jimmy and says, "You can count on us."

Danny opens his eyes and looks at the group. "Be…Be careful…g-g-guys."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Timmy, SpongeBob, Tak, and SpongeBob went into the specter speeder and drove through the ghost portal. The four dressed in winter clothing in order to keep warm for their journey into the Far Frozen. Tak was at the wheel, wearing a brown hooded cloak and brown furred snow boots.

"We're going on a special secret rescue mission!" SpongeBob shouted excitedly as he twirled around, wearing a beige winter coat, red snow boots, mittens, and a red plaid snow hat. "We'll be heroes after this."

"Get real, SpongeBob." Sam said, sitting in the seat, wearing a black coat and hat. "This isn't a game. Danny's turning into a human popsicle and we have to find out how to help him before it gets any worse."

"That's why we're going to Frostbite, aren't we?" Timmy pointed out as he sat in a seat, wearing a pink-hooded jacket and blue mittens. "If he knows what's going on and he can give us a cure, he'll be fine."

Sam sighed and replied, "I just hope you're right, Timmy."

"Hey, it looks like we're here!" Tak called out to the group as Sam walked over to see he was right and they were right over the Far Frozen.

"There's a spot we can land on." Sam said as she pointed down below. "Right over there."

"No way." Tak responded with a frown as he continued driving. "There's a spot closer to the village right there."

"The spot over there has less snow terrain on it so it won't be rough for us to land." Sam explained sternly.

"Well, then we'd have to walk in the cold snow just to get to where we need to go." Tak retorted. "Which is why we need to park closer."

SpongeBob stared at the two in concern and meekly tried to stop their arguing, "Uh…guys?"

Sam just grabbed the steering wheel. "Just park there!"

But Tak refused to let go. "No! I'm driving and I decide where we land!"

Both of them kept tugging at the steering wheel which made the Specter Speeder swerve left and right. SpongeBob and Timmy were sliding in the back seat, bumping into each other at each turn. "Guys!" Timmy shouted as he slid in the back seat, bumping into SpongeBob every time they turned left, and SpongeBob bumping into him every time they turned right.

But the Goth and shaman continued arguing as they fight over the steering wheel. But all their fighting caused them to not notice they were heading straight for the ground. SpongeBob and Timmy hold on to each other as they both shout, "LOOK OUT!"

Finally, Sam and Tak both turn their heads toward the windshield a little too late as the Specter Speeder crashes through the snowy village as crowds of ghost yetis run away to avoid injury. Now dented and possibly broken. With a spark, the hatch opens up, and Sam, Tak, Timmy, and SpongeBob all groan as they stumble out of the Specter Speeder, lying in a pile of snow.

Tak and Sam turn their heads to each other and glare, "Nice job." They sarcastically say in unison.

"Oh no," SpongeBob said as he cried into his hands. "Because of all this fighting, Danny is doomed now."

Timmy sighed deeply and slumped over until he noticed a large shadow over him. It was the leader of the Far Frozen, Frostbite, who had overheard their crash and came to investigate.

"Frostbite!" Timmy shouted enthusiastically as he smiled.

This catches Sam and Tak's attention as they turn to the ghost yeti and gasp in surprise. Frostbite sees the damage done to the Specter Speeder during their crash and the damage done to the huts from the village. He narrows his eyes at them as the four grin sheepishly.

"We're sorry?" SpongeBob said with a nervous chuckle.

"_Sorry" don't cut it. I guess they ain't getting their cure now. Please review what you think and stick around for the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: Big No

_Here's the next chapter of "Journey to the Farthest Frozen". Last time, Timmy, SpongeBob, Tak, and Sam journeyed into the Ghost Zone to find a cure for Danny's strange sickness. What will be the answers?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 3: Big No

Later in the Far Frozen, the inhabitants were now repairing Specter Speeder and the damaged hut that the Specter Speeder caused. Apparently, SpongeBob's apology for the damage was all that was needed and the four Nicktoons began explaining Danny's predicament to Frostbite as they entered his cave.

"So," Frostbite said after hearing everything. "You say the Great One has been experiencing strange symptoms from his cryokenetic powers."

"Of course." Timmy replied. "He's shivering, freezing everything, and can barely stand up."

"And no matter what we do, he won't warm up." SpongeBob added.

Frostbite pondered this and turned to his computer. "I was afraid of this." He said as the kids looked at him in bewilderment. "If what you described to me is true, then I'm afraid that the Great One has come down with…'The Frozen Flu'."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" SpongeBob cried toward the sky as he fell to his knees and held his fists in the air.

Timmy, Tak, and Sam just stare at him in annoyance as the Goth asked, "Original name, but can you explain a bit more?"

"The Frozen Flu." Frostbite began. "It is a rare disease that originated here in the Far Frozen. Centuries ago, many of my people came down with this Frozen Flu and developed many symptoms that plagued us; Uncontrollable shivering, weakness, a small case of the sniffles, loss of power control, delirium, and finally the worst part."

"Which is…?" Tak asked anxiously as he and the others lean forward.

"He will freeze." Frostbite answered darkly with a pause. "…for good."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" SpongeBob cried out toward the sky on his knees like last time, much to the others' annoyance.

"But this will clear up, right?" Timmy hopefully asked. "A little rest and relaxation will get Danny better, right?"

"I'm afraid not." Frostbite responded as he pushed a button on the computer, showing a holographic image of a flower. "The only known cure for the Frozen Flu is the consumption of the Sol Blossom. Its petals have the power to bring warmth and once consumed, will bring the body to its normal temperature."

"NOOOOOO-" SpongeBob cried out until he stopped and smiled once realizing, "Oh, wait, that's good!"

"Well, just give us a nice bouquet of those Sol Blossoms and we'll be on our way." Tak said as he held out his hand.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Frostbite mentioned. "The Sol Blossom does not grow in this part of the realm."

"NO-" SpongeBob was about to scream until Timmy stuffed the sponge's hat into his mouth to silence him.

"Then how are we supposed to cure Danny?" Sam asked desperately. "We can't let him literally freeze to death."

"The only location where the Sol Blossom grows is the outer regions of the Far Frozen." Frostbite said as he signaled to the window where the outer plains can be seen disappearing into the distance. "There you will find a cave that will lead you to the spot where they nourish and grow."

"Sounds simple enough." Timmy remarked with a smile. "We go there, grab the blossoms, Danny eats them, he's cured, problem solved."

"But I must warn you," Frostbite said cautiously. "The path to the Sol Blossom is a dangerous task. Some of my people have not made it back when trying to retrieve the blossom."

"Thanks for the warning." Sam responded. "But we still have to go. My boyfriend is in trouble and we have to do whatever it takes to help him."

Frostbite smiled and nodded, "Then I wish you safe travels on your mission."

* * *

A few minutes later, Timmy used his Recaller to call Jimmy and let him know what was going on. "So anyway," Timmy continued on his Recaller, "It may take us longer than we thought, once we get that blossom, Danny will be fine."

Back in the real world, Jimmy had a concerned look on his face. "Okay. Should I send Dani to come aid you guys? If what Frostbite says is true, you might need all the help you can get."

"_No, it's fine._" Timmy responded as he gained a confident look. "You all need to make sure Danny stays healthy until we get back. Besides, getting a flower from an ice cave can't be that hard."

"_But Turner, you said that-_"

"Sorry, gotta go!" Timmy quickly interrupted. "Got no time to waste if we're gonna make it in time to help Danny." He shut off his Recaller and rushed over to the others who were waiting for him.

Sam turned to him and asked, "Did you let Jimmy know what was going on?"

"Yup," Timmy said with a smile and nod. "And he wishes us all good luck."

"Good." Tak said with a determined grin. "Let's get going while we still got time."

When the four were about to leave the village, Frostbite called out to them, "Wait!" he rushed over to them and said, "Before you depart, I must give you this."

He hands them an object that looks like a metal helmet with ice imbedded on the sides. Timmy takes the helmet and stares at it, puzzled. "Thanks…I guess."

"It is an artifact that'll protect you on your journey." Frostbite explained. "For what you are about to face in that land you are going to, I feel you will need this item if you are going to be successful on your mission."

SpongeBob took the helmet from Timmy with excitement. "Thanks! It looks perfect!" he takes off his snow hat and places the helmet on his head, but nothing happens. "How does it work?" then he holds his arms and shivers, "Brrr…It's cold." And places his hat over it.

"Well, Nicktoons, let's unite and go get the blossom to help cure Danny of his illness!" Timmy shouted out before walking away.

As the others follow him, Tak comments, "That's nothing like the way Jimmy says it."

Frostbite waves goodbye to them as they leave his village and begin to go deeper in the realm to find the Sol Blossom.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Danny's bedroom, Jimmy put away his Recaller and Dani approached them. "So did they find anything?" she asked.

"Yes," Jimmy answered with a frown. "But they're gonna be while."

"But what about Danny?" Jazz asked as she sat at Danny's bedside. "He's getting colder and colder by the second." She proved this by holding an electronic thermometer.

Danny opened his eyes and sat up while shivering. "G-G-Guys? I…I ap-p-p-preciate…all the…help. But…you d-d-don't…n-n-need…to do all this for m–m-me."

"Come on, man." Tucker insisted. "You can't even talk without shivering.

Dani gave an exasperated sigh. "But we've tried everything in here to warm him up."

"Maybe we should find more blankets." Jazz suggested.

While the group were discussing of how to help Danny hold out until the other group returned, blue mist flew from Danny's mouth which he noticed, yet still shivered uncontrollably. "H-H-Hey guys...I t-t-think…"

But then, an invisible coil phased through the wall and secretly wrapped around Danny's wrist. By the time, the shivering ghost boy noticed, he himself turned intangible and was suddenly pulled through the wall as he screamed. The others noticed this and cried out, "DANNY!"

* * *

Outside in the backyard, Danny was flung to the ground and he slowly pushed himself up to see who his captor was. Above him was Skulker, who had a gun on his wrist that was connected to the coil. Danny sat up while shivering, "S-S-S-Skulker!"

"Surprised, whelp?" Skulker asked with a smirk. "It's a nice day out for hunting, isn't it?"

Danny shut his eyes and changed into ghost form. But afterwards, sneezed and the coil around his wrist froze in ice that traveled all the way up toward Skulker. The hunter gasped and quickly severed the coil with a knife.

Danny sniffled and hovered in the air as he spoke in a congested tone, "Too bad it's about to rain on your parade." He was about to fire an ecto-beam, but suddenly stopped when he shivered uncontrollably again and held his arms.

"Under the weather, are you?" Skulker asked before smirking again. "Why don't I just put you out of your misery?"

While Danny was distracted by his shivering, Skulker aimed his wrist gun at him. But before he could fire, Dani flew right at him and gave a massive kick to the ghost hunter's face, knocking him away. As Danny fell to the ground on his knees, still shivering, Jimmy quickly ran over to Danny and held onto him.

"Danny!" Jimmy asked in worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…f-f-fine." Danny spoke as he shivered, but then sneezed which made ice travel up Jimmy's arms, freezing both his arms together in a block of ice.

"Pukin' Pluto." Jimmy groaned at his predicament.

Danny opened one eyes as he still shivered and said, "I'm…s-s-s-sorry."

Tucker and Jazz quickly rushed to the scene and grab a hold of Danny. Jimmy quickly ordered the two, "You guys take Danny and hide somewhere safe. I'll stay here and help Danielle."

The two nodded and picked up Danny, holding him over their shoulders as they rushed off into the house. Jimmy quickly ran over to a large rock in the yard and smashed the ice block on his hands against the stone, breaking it into pieces. He shook out his arms until he could feel them returning to normal temperature. Jimmy then took off his backpack and pulled out his flare gun, and afterwards ran forward to assist Dani with defeating Skulker.

Skulker drew his claws from his mechanical knuckles and attempted to slash Dani with it. The ghost girl dodged his attacks in the air, with his claws only slashing off a few strands of hair from her ponytail.

With Dani momentarily distracted by this, Skulker attempted to strike again, a flare flew right in front of his face, blinding him with a bright light. Dani covered her eyes as well and landed on the ground next to Jimmy as he held his flare gun.

"You could warn me next time." Dani said bitterly as she rubbed her eyes.

"I saved you, didn't I?" Jimmy dully said until four daggers landed in the ground near his and Dani's feet.

Skulker, having recovered from the blindness of the flare, hovered above the two. "You think you have technology more powerful than mine, huh big-headed whelp?" he activated a laser from his mechanical glove. "Perhaps after I hunt you down, I can seal you in a cage to be my work mule."

Jimmy quickly takes out his tornado blaster and Dani creates ecto-energy in his hands. But before Skulker could fire his weapon at the two, another ecto-blast directly hit Skulker and knocked him far away from Jimmy and Dani. The genius and the ghost girl turn their heads to see the Fenton RV driving from around the corner with Jazz at the wheel.

The vehicle drove past them and stopped a few feet away. Tucker opened the back of the van and shouted, "Quick! Get in!"

Jimmy and Dani quickly rushed to the RV and hopped inside as Tucker closed the door and Jazz sped off. Skulker stood up and watched them drive away with a scowl across his face.

"You can run, ghost child. But you can't hide."

_A game of cat and mouse and out of the frying pan and into the freezer…how worse off can they be? Please leave a review telling what you think and stick around for the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4: Winter Wonderland

_Now we have the next chapter of Journey to the Farthest Frozen. Last time, Timmy's group of Nicktoons had to go find the Sol Blossom that will cure Danny somewhere in the Far Frozen. Will they reach their goal?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 4: Winter Wonderland

Back in the Far Frozen of the Ghost Zone, the Nicktoon group of Timmy, Sam, SpongeBob, and Tak were traveling to the cave which contained the Sol Blossom that would cure Danny of his Frozen Flu. But getting there was easier said than done. A large blizzard had picked up and the four were shivering and struggling to stay bundled in their winter wear as they treaded through the snow to reach their destination.

SpongeBob's teeth chattered as he held his coat together tightly. "Does…" he uttered between his chattering teeth, "Does anybody remember…w-w-why we're walking to the cave with the b-b-blossom?"

Sam held hands inside her coat as she replied, "We wouldn't have to walk if _somebody_ hadn't crashed the Specter Speeder!"

Tak had his face hidden as far under his hood as he possible could while he held his cloak shut. "How…How was I supposed to know it would be a forty-five minute walk?!" Tak shouted over the blizzard.

"WE'RE GONNA FREEZE TO DEATH!" SpongeBob cried over the blizzard wind.

"Stop it, you guys!" Timmy shouted to them as he stopped walking, but a gust of wind blew past him which caused him to shiver uncontrollably. "We will freeze to death if we keep arguing like this." He said in a serious tone. "Think about it. Danny's only gonna get worse if we don't get that blossom to cure him. We promised Jimmy we would do this, so we're gonna do it. Not only for him, but for Danny as well."

"Timmy's right." Sam agreed as she shivered. "But it won't do any good if we keep standing like this." She began walking forward. "Let's keep going."

SpongeBob reluctantly followed along as well. "How long until we get there?"

"I'm not sure." Tak answered as he followed. "We've been walking for over an hour now."

"Hey…" Timmy said as he stopped and looked in the distance. "I see something over there."

"How can you see anything in this blizzard?" Sam asked as she tried looking in the same direction, squinting her eyes.

SpongeBob got in front of them and grinned when he looked over as well. "I see it too!" he ran off into the distance. "We made it!"

Timmy, Sam, and Tak run after SpongeBob through the harsh blizzard. Once they reach their destination, they see it is a large rock sitting in the snowy wasteland. "This must be the cave." SpongeBob said with a smile.

"Sweet!" Timmy excitedly said as he ran toward the rock. "Let hurry inside and get the Sol Blossom." He ran around the rock to find the entrance, but once he came around the other side; he had a look of disappointment. "Hey, there's no cave here."

Tak put his ear to the rock and knocked on the surface. "This thing is as solid as a rock."

"Maybe that's because it isn't a cave." Sam pointed out angrily until she screamed, "IT'S A ROCK!"

"Maybe this isn't where the cave is supposed to be." Timmy assumed. "We probably have to walk a little further."

"Further?!" SpongeBob screamed in horror. "We'll surely freeze to death if we go any further!"

Timmy shivered again as he said, "We have no choice." He began walking away from the rock. "I'm sure once we find the cave, we'll-" but suddenly he fell all the way through the snow as he screamed.

"Timmy!" Sam, Tak, and SpongeBob screamed they rushed over to the spot where he fell and bend down on their knees.

"Is it deep snow?" Tak franticly asked.

"I don't know." Sam said in the same manner until the snow she was sitting on began to give way and she fell through the ground. Tak grabbed her legs in an attempt to pull her up, but he too fell as well. SpongeBob followed them as well when he grabbed a hold of Tak's cloak before he fell.

* * *

Timmy slid down a narrow ice tunnel, still screaming at the top of his lungs, having no idea where it was gonna take him. Finally, he reached the end of the tunnel and landed in a soft pile of snow. He opened his eyes to see where he was, only to have Sam, Tak, and SpongeBob land right next to him in the snow after they slid down the tunnel as well.

Suddenly, above the group, Timmy's fairies; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear over them from a puff of pink smoke. "Are you kids okay?"

"What was that?" Sam asked as she sat up.

"It was kinda fun." SpongeBob said excitedly as he stood up. "Let's do that again."

"Where are we?" Tak asked as he looked around.

Everyone stood up and looked at their surroundings in amazement. The whole place was like a forest made of ice and snow. Many leaves and bushes were covered in drops of ice, and the ground had piles of snow. Where there would normally be sky, was a surface rock as if the place was sealed inside a dome. "Is this…" Timmy asked as he stared in amazements. "…an underground cave?"

"It's beautiful." Sam said in admiration of the scenery.

"That means we found it." Tak realized. "It wasn't a cave Frostbite was talking about, it was an underground cavern."

"Aren't caves and caverns the same thing?" SpongeBob asked.

"Forget about it." Sam insisted. "Let's find that Sol Blossom."

The four kids and the fairies begin to explore the strange new world, not knowing they were being watched from the distance by a strange figure. As the group walk down a stone path that had less snow to get in their way, Sam glanced around curiously "You know it's strange." She mentioned. "If a place this nice exists in the Far Frozen, I wonder why Frostbite never mentioned it to Danny."

"You remember that blizzard we had to go through to get here?" Timmy pointed out. "Who would wanna tell anyone about that?"

"But this place is perfect." SpongeBob said as he ran ahead. "We can have fun here all day!"

"Don't forget the reason why we're here, SpongeBob." Sam reminded. "We're here to help Danny."

The sponge continued to run through the snow and jumped up, somersaulting through the air, and landing in a large pit full of snow that almost went up to his knees. Sam, Tak, and Timmy went around it, and Timmy called to him, "Come on, SpongeBob. We gotta find that flower."

SpongeBob prepared to follow his friends, but when he lifted his right leg, it wouldn't move. He tried again, but his legs still wouldn't lift up from the snow. "Uh…guys?" he called out. "Guys!"

Sam, Tak, and Timmy look back to see SpongeBob still standing in the pit of snow and rush back over to him, and stand near the edge of the pit. "What are you doing, SpongeBob?" Sam asked impatiently. "You need to stop playing right now."

"I'm not." SpongeBob insisted. "I'm really stuck." He grabbed a hold of his right leg and tried lifting it out of the snow, but he still couldn't budge out. "I can't move."

"It's just deep snow, SB." Tak calmly explained. "You just have to wade through it."

But when SpongeBob still couldn't move through the snow, Tak walked into the pit with his ankles deep in the snow and grabbed a hold of SpongeBob's arms to pull him out. But even with his help, SpongeBob still wouldn't budge out of the snow.

"Man, you're really stuck in here." Tak said as he tried moving closer, but suddenly realized he couldn't move his legs either. "Now I'm really stuck in here!"

Both tried to get out, but neither could get free of the snow. Sam stared oddly at the strange sight. "You can't be serious." She walked into the snow pit. "What kind of snow is this?" Once she stuck her feet into the snow, she was unable to move either. "Oh no!"

"Guys!" Timmy called out as he tried to go in and help.

But before he could take a step, Sam called out to him, "Don't come any closer, Timmy! You'll get stuck too!"

"Hey guys?" SpongeBob asked, now chest deep into the snow. "Is it me, or are you all getting taller?"

Tak looked down and noticed his legs sinking deeper into the snow, and the same was happening to Sam. "We're sinking!" the Goth cried out.

As the three started flailing in the snow, Tak shouted, "It's like quicksand! In minutes we're about to be buried alive in freezing snow!"

"Don't panic!" Sam calmly warned as she sank in the snow. "I read somewhere that if you panic, you'll only sink faster."

"That's right." Tak added, also trying to remain calm. "As a member of the Pupununu. I am taught to survive in conditions like- We're gonna die!" he screamed, waving his arms in the air.

SpongeBob struggled to follow these instructions, but managed to lengthen his time anyway by stretching the top half of his body and clutching onto Tak. "How are we gonna get out of here?" he asked in panic.

As Timmy stared at his helpless friends, he quickly called out, "I wish they were free!"

Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands, but when they glow brightly, they quickly power down. "Something's blocking our magic." Wanda pointed out.

"What?!" Timmy shouted in panic.

In the sinking snow, Tak's body was halfway in the snow as SpongeBob clutched on top of him as the lower half of his body was deep in the snow. Sam's legs were already deep in the snow.

"Remember to stay calm!" Sam instructed, trying to keep calmness in her tone.

"I'm calm!" SpongeBob shouted in obvious panic. "I'M CALM!"

"How do we get outta here?!" Tak shouted, also in panic to the point of hyperventilating.

Timmy quickly looked around, hoping to find something that could save his friends. He ran over to a nearby tree and used all his strength to snap off a long branch. He ran back to the sink hole and held out the long branch toward his friends. Wanda flew over Sam and grabbed the back of her coat and pulled her close to Timmy, allowing her to grab a hold of the branch. Cosmo flew over to Tak and pulled him by his cloak, helping him reach Sam and hold onto her as Timmy tried to pull them all out of the sinking snow.

Timmy struggled to tug on the branch with his friends holding onto the other side as the snow pulled them in. Poof flew behind Timmy and held onto the back of his shirt, pulling him in order to give him some help. After a while, Sam, Tak, and SpongeBob began to budge out of the snow. With one more huge tug by Timmy and Poof, the two toppled backwards and Sam, Tak, and SpongeBob fly out of the snow and onto the safe ground.

The group breathes heavily as they lie of the ground. SpongeBob is the first to sit up as he asks, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Sam responded, looking stunned.

"I'm no genius," Tak began saying. "But something like that doesn't usually exist."

"You would be right." An unfamiliar voice rings out, causing everyone to stand up and see a large snow leopard with a long gray beard, blue eyes, and a blue robe.

"Who are you?" Timmy asked as he stared at the large ghostly leopard.

The snow leopard answered in a deep voice, "I am the guardian of this realm and the conjurer of the sinking snow that almost took your mortal lives. I am Thermia."

However, giggling was heard and they all turn to see Tak covering his mouth, trying to stifle more giggles. He then uncovered his mouth and said, "Frostbite, Thermia…Hypothermia."

But Thermia himself was not impressed, and he approached the shaman, glaring. "Is there something funny about my name?"

Tak's expression quickly turned to fright as he quickly straightened up. "…It's a lovely name." he said with a forced grin and a thumb up.

"Wait a minute…" Sam said with a look of realization. "You were the one who made the sink hole that nearly killed us?"

"Of course." Thermia answered. "It was all conjured by magic."

"Magic?" Cosmo and Wanda questioned in unison.

"Ghosts don't use magic." Timmy pointed out.

"But I do." Thermia simply responded. "Of course Frostbite was also one who never agreed with my abilities."

"You know Frostbite?" SpongeBob asked.

"Correct. We both ruled over the Far Frozen. I desired to control the realm with my superior magic after observing what the beings known as 'fairies' could do, but he insisted on ruling the traditional way. But then came the time of the Ghost King's reign, and I knew standing against him would prove meaningless."

"But it all ended up alright." SpongeBob enthusiastically pointed out. "Danny Phantom stopped the Ghost King and saved the day."

However, this only made Thermia glare in hatred, "Danny Phantom…it was following his defeat of the Ghost King that everyone hailed him as the hero and Frostbite ordered my banishment." Thermia explained, still looking angered by the memory. "I've resided here ever since."

Then Sam's eyes widen in realization, "Then you must've heard about the Sol Blossom."

"Indeed," Thermia responded. "A rare golden flower that once cured the epidemic of the Far Frozen." He looked at the children suspiciously. "Is that why you come here?"

"That's right." Timmy answered with a nod. "Danny Phantom's in trouble. He's come down with the Frozen Flu and we need to get the Sol Blossom to cure him."

But Thermia's eyes suddenly widened and soon glared while he snarled. So…" he said furiously. "You are here for the ghost child's sake?"

"That's right." SpongeBob cheerfully answered. "Think you can tell us where they are?"

"They grow on the other side of the forest. Guarded by my special magic where no one has ever dared gotten pass."

"But we really need it." Sam insisted. "If we don't give it to Danny, he'll freeze forever."

"Precisely," Thermia said with a smirk. "If it hadn't been for that 'Great One', I wouldn't be stuck out here."

"You were going against the ways of Frostbite and your people." Tak pointed out, looking disappointed. "Danny didn't have anything to do with it."

Thermia snarled and stared Tak in the face, "Is that so? Well, you mortals might as well go back to your world and say farewell to your friend. Once he is gone for good, I'll be able to go back to the Far Frozen and regain control of Frostbite and his people."

"That's not gonna happen." Sam retorted. "We'll get that blossom for Danny. Whether or not you try and stop us."

Thermia growled loudly as he yelled, "Is that a challenge?" and prepared to swipe his claws at Sam as he gasped and flinched.

But a 'poof' was heard and Timmy was suddenly in between Thermia and Sam, having blocked the leopard's attack with his Cosmo hammer. Though Cosmo wasn't too pleased with it, "Just when I knew I should've been a scratching post!" he wailed.

Thermia roared again and leapt backwards before attempting to pounce on the group. But Tak ran forward and swung his glowing staff that shot a beam of magic at Thermia, knocking him away into a pile of snow. "You're not the only one with magic." He commented.

"Let's go!" Sam shouted as he ran into the forest.

"Right!" Timmy quickly agreed as he and Tak followed.

"Wait for me!" SpongeBob yelled as he followed close behind.

After Thermia recovered, he sat up and watched the Nicktoons disappear further into his realm. He smirked with his sharp teeth and added, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

_It would someone else is after the second group of Nicktoons. A mission can never be easy. Please leave a review and I'll see you at the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5: Nice as Ice

_I wonder how Danny is doing, guess we'll find out. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Journey to the Farthest Frozen…_

Chapter 5: Nice as Ice

In the real world of Amity Park, Jimmy's group of Tucker, Jazz, and Dani had taken the ill Danny somewhere else after being attacked by Skulker at Fenton Works. With Skulker still hot on their tail, they tried to find somewhere that the hunter wouldn't be able to find them- unfortunately, the only place they could think of was Tucker Foley's house.

As Danny lied underneath the covers on Tucker's bed, the only way they could tell he was in there was the shaking of the blankets from Danny's constant shivering.

"Danny's not doing any better." Dani said in worry. "Where are Timmy and the others?"

"I don't know." Jimmy said, looking frustrated as he held his Recaller. "Timmy's not answering his Recaller, so they still must be in the Ghost Zone trying to recover that Sol Blossom."

"Well, they better hurry." Tucker said, looking equally as frustrated. "Danny's about to turn my bed into an ice box."

Dani crossed her arms and frowned. "I think you have more to worry about than just your bed."

Jazz sits on the edge of the bed and looks over her brother in concern. "Danny, how are you feeling now?"

When she pulled some of the blanket off of Danny, she gasped in shock to see Danny's conditioned had noticeably worsened. His skin was now a pale blue color, matching the temperature he was feeling right now. Jimmy, Tucker, and Dani were just as shocked as Jazz was.

Danny opened his eyes and noticed his condition as well. "Oh great." He groaned as he continued shivering, "…I haven't f-f-f-felt like this in a while."

"Tucker!" Jazz called out. "We need more blankets!"

Tucker quickly rushed to the closet and pulled out a couple more warm blankets. When he walked over to Danny's bedside, the cold ghost boy reached over to take one, but once he grabbed a hold of the top blanket, a stream of hard ice came from his fingertips and worked its way around the blankets, causing Tucker to drop them all on the floor.

"What?" Danny asked in shock as he touched to the bed with his palm, causing the whole bed to turn into ice as well.

"I'm…gonna need more blankets." Tucker said, dumbfounded.

"Danny!" Danielle cried out as she tried to help Danny stand out of bed, but when he held her hands, her own hands suddenly became incased in ice, causing her to scream, "Aah!"

At this, everybody else put their own hands up in defense as they stared cautiously at Danny. "Nobody panic." Jimmy said, trying to remain as calm as possible, but was obviously just as freaked out as everyone else, "It's probably just another symptom of the disease."

Dani managed to free her hands from the ice by turned them intangible. "I've already figured that out." She said bitterly.

As Danny stands up and shivers some more, he frowns angrily, "Man…if it's s-s-so cold…then wh-why do I f-f-feel like he-he-hel-?"

"Take it easy, Danny." Jazz calmly urged. "It's gonna be okay."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "Just wear some mittens and we'll bring you some more hot soup."

But then, blue mist came out of Danny's mouth, leaving him worried. "P-P-Please tell me that's another s-s-side-effect?"

Unfortunately, he was wrong. Part of the wall suddenly blew apart, and Skulker hovered in the opening, having finally located his prey. The blast was enough to make Danny fall over; causing his hands to touch to floor and making the floor freeze in ice. The group quickly grabbed on to the furniture as to not slip on the floor.

"I've got you now, ghost child." Skulker shouted as his large metallic gloved-hand suddenly sprang out and grabbed a hold of Danny's shirt collar and pulled him towards the hunter. With Danny in hand, Skulker activated his rockets and flew away.

Without a second thought, Dani quickly changed to ghost form and flew after them. "Hey, wait up!" Jimmy called out as he quickly activated his jetpack backpack and flew off as well.

"Hey!" Jazz called out to the two since she and Tucker were stuck with no way of traveling by air, but both were long gone.

As Skulker flew through the sky with Danny in his grasp, he smirked as he stated, "Sorry you still have your cold, whelp. Unfortunately for you, I'm no doctor."

But Danny managed to grab a hold of his gloves, "Too bad." He said as he glared up at the hunter, "You really n-n-need sterile gloves." Hard ice began to travel from Danny's hands all the way up Skulker's arm as the ice began to freeze over him.

"What?!" Skulker shouted in shock as the ice froze over his rockets until they stopped functioning. Afterwards, the ice block containing Skulker began to plummet to the ground along with Danny, who screamed in fear. The two landed in someone's pool in a backyard with a big splash. However, Danny's ice powers froze the whole pool solid with both him and the hunter inside it.

Dani finally caught up and landed on the frozen pool, running her hands across the ice, seeing if there was any way to crack it open. "Danny!" she called to her adopted brother, but he was frozen inside the pool of water.

Jimmy landed beside her and was shocked in complete silence of what had just happened. Dani turned to him and said, "I hope you invented an ice pick."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the underground cave in the Far Frozen, Timmy's group was walking down the clear path as they tried to ponder their next move to get the Sol Blossom after barely escaping the ghost wizard/guardian of the realm, Thermia, who tried to thwart their attempt to get the blossom due to a grudge he has against Danny Phantom.

"Okay," Tak began saying, "We have a ghost snow leopard with magical powers after us and we still have to find that Sol Blossom before Danny completely freezes."

"Yeah," SpongeBob agreed timidly. "And after we barely escaped that sinking snow he made, who knows what other magical traps he has around this place."

"That is true." Wanda also agreed. "It was really strong magic, almost stronger than ours."

But then Timmy boldly shouted, "Well, I'm not giving up! Jimmy and the others are counting on us. We've been in worse situations, so whatever Thermia throws at us we can handle it."

As they continued walking, SpongeBob stopped and his eyes widen as he spots something up ahead. On a tree stump was a tray with four snow cones placed upon it.

"Snow cones!" SpongeBob cried out in excitement as he rushed over to the tree stump and took a snow cone off the tray.

"SpongeBob!" Timmy called to him as he and the others caught up to him. "What are you doing?"

"Having one of these delicious-looking snow cones." SpongeBob said as he took one lick of the snow cone.

"SpongeBob," Sam said in a deadpan tone. "Don't you think it's kinda suspicious that a tray of snow cones would be sitting out here in the middle of nowhere?"

As he licked more of the snow cone, he simply smiled and responded, "No, why?"

This made Sam sigh in annoyance before marching ahead, "Let's just keep going."

"Right." Timmy agreed as he, his fairies and Tak followed. "Come on, SpongeBob."

But as the group went ahead, they noticed SpongeBob still standing in the same place, eating the snow cone. Tak turned his head toward the sponge and called out, "SB, let's go!" but upon noticing SpongeBob kept his back turned to them and didn't move an inch, this concerned everybody, "SB?"

Everyone rushed over to see SpongeBob standing as still as a statue with his tongue stretched out onto the snow cone and his eyes nearly bulging out of his head, possibly from when he noticed he stopped moving. "SpongeBob, what's the matter with you?" Timmy asked as he knocked on SpongeBob's square head, but the sponge didn't respond.

"It's like he's frozen solid." Sam noticed. "How could this have happened?"

Tak looked around and spotted the tray of snow cones still sitting on the stump. "It's the snow cones." He realized, and then tried taking the snow cones out of SpongeBob's grasp, but his grip was too tight. "It must be cursed or something."

"Why, yes." A cold deep voice answered as they turn around to see Thermia approach them. "It is. I fashioned the snow cones and enchanted them with a special magic that freezes a being once consumed."

"You monster." Sam said as she grabbed a hold of SpongeBob's stiff body. "Unfreeze him now!"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't." Thermia explained, "The effects are only temporary, but it leaves plenty of time to do what you will with them."

"A bunch of ultra-brain-freezing snow cones aren't gonna stop us from getting those Sol Blossoms." Timmy pointed out.

"Then why not take some delicious snow cones for the road?" Thermia cynically offered as he laughed.

Suddenly, Timmy swatted the tray away, making all the snow cones fall to the ground. Thermia growled and took a swat at him with his ice claws, but Tak pulled Timmy away, making Thermia's attack miss. Timmy then grabbed SpongeBob's still body and threw him flat on his back on the snowy ground, and hopped right on top of him. "Come on, guys!"

Sam, Tak, and the fairies both hopped on top of SpongeBob as well and Timmy moved them with his foot, effectively using SpongeBob like a sled to slide down a snowy hill and escaping Thermia. The ghost leopard shouted after them, "You will never reach the blossoms! Danny Phantom will perish as long as I'm around!"

They all screamed as they slid down the hill at fast speed, holding onto SpongeBob's frozen body parts, hoping not to fall off. At the bottom of the hill, the SpongeBob sled came to a crash and everyone flew off into the snow.

Tak was the first to stand up as he shook the snow off his body. "That was so awesome!" he yelled excitedly. "Let's go again!"

"Yeah…" Sam sarcastically groaned as she brushed the snow off her coat. "Treading through the Ghost Zone with a maniac after you is oodles of fun."

"Are we all here?" Timmy wondered as he quickly did a head count in his mind as he looked at all his friends.

"Whoever's not here, say 'Aye'." Cosmo called out and waited silently as no one responded. "Yup, we're all here."

Suddenly, SpongeBob sat up as he coughed and hacked, and then shivered as bits of snow covered his body. "SB!" Tak called out happily to see him no longer under the effects of the snow cone. "You can move again."

"Yes," SpongeBob said in a bitter tone as he stood up. "And I was also still able to feel. How could you use me like that without asking first?"

"We're sorry, SpongeBob." Timmy apologized. "But if we didn't get out of there, we could've ended up like you."

"Which reminds us, we can no longer trust anything suspicious we come across." Sam strictly reminded. "So we all still need to on guard. Agreed?"

"Right." Timmy said with a nod.

"Right." Tak and SpongeBob also agreed as they nodded.

But then, something falls from the sky and they all notice Cosmo land in the snow, lying completely still with his tongue stuck on the snow cone the same way SpongeBob was.

"Right." Wanda said dully as Poof floated next to her.

_You have to be smarter than that to get through here. Leave your review and stick around for the next chapter_.


	6. Chapter 6: The Monster, Loon, The Hunter

_The wait is over, so here's the next chapter. Timmy and crew are still looking for the Sol Blossom to cure Danny. But how is Danny faring during the wait?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 6: The Monster, the Loon, and the Hunter

In the cavern under the Far Frozen, Timmy's group continued to journey to find the Sol Blossoms. Tak sighed and asked impatiently, "Are we even going the right way?"

"Frostbite said we have to find a golden flower that's through this cave where they nourish and grow." Timmy recalled.

"But this cave is huge." Tak pointed out. "It can be anywhere. Plus that crazy old ghost leopard is still following us."

"At least you didn't fall victim to his tasty yet deceiving snow cones." SpongeBob said, shivering at the memory.

"They were pretty tasty." Cosmo added with a smile.

Poof was about to lick the same snow cone they had found earlier, but Wanda smacked it out of his hand. "Don't eat that!" she hastily warned.

Unfortunately, the snow cone landed on Timmy's head. Annoyed, the bucktoothed boy brushed the snow out of his hair. "But Tak is right about one thing." He mentioned. "Thermia is still after us and will probably strike at us again at any moment."

"You're right." Sam said with a nod. "Just remember that we all agreed we won't fall for anymore of Thermia's tricks."

"Right!" Timmy replied with a smirk. "A leader must be vigilant."

Tak narrowed his eyes as he looked back at Timmy. "Sure you can handle the job, Mr. Short-attention span?"

Timmy frowned angrily and turned his head away in response as he followed his friends down the path. Suddenly, a snowball hurled through the air and hit Tak in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he cried in pain before stopping his tracks and turning to Timmy angrily. "Hey, Timmy, what was up with that?"

"What?" Timmy asked, perplexed.

"You know what you did!"

Sam, SpongeBob, and the fairies all stop walking and turn to the two arguing Nicktoons. "What are you guys doing?" Sam asked, looking annoyed by their dawdling.

Suddenly, another snowball hit Timmy in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward, much to Tak's surprise. Then a barrage of snowballs flew through the air and nearly hit the Nicktoons. "Take cover!" SpongeBob shouted as he and the others quickly ran away from the hurling snowballs.

As Sam, Tak, SpongeBob, and the fairies quickly ran away from the snowball storm, Timmy suddenly tripped in the snow and fell on the ground. He lifted his head to see his friends running away, without even noticing they were leaving him behind.

When the snowballs had stopped raining on him, a large shadow loomed over him and Timmy heard growling coming from behind him. He turned his head around to see something big behind him. His eyes widen and his pupils shrink at the sight of it.

* * *

After having run a long way from the ambush, SpongeBob panted in exhaustion as he leaned back against a boulder. "That was close." The sponge said. "We were about to be buried alive."

"No doubt another one of Thermia's assaults on us." Tak pointed out.

"Yeah," Sam agreed with a cautious look. "Let's keep moving before he tries to get us again."

As the group was about to keep moving, Wanda looked around and noticed her godson nowhere in sight. "Wait! Where's Timmy?"

Once the group noticed their pink-hatted leader nowhere in sight, a look of panic appeared in their eyes. "Timmy!" SpongeBob and Tak cried out in worry as they all rushed back to where they were.

When they reach the area where they were previously attacked to find some footprints in the snow that looked like it belonged to some sort of large creature, but they did not find Timmy anywhere in sight.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Dani and Jazz were standing outside a small hut where steam was coming out from the inside. "Well, we managed to get Danny out of the ice." Dani recalled. "But he still feels like he's in a freezer."

"Jimmy and Tucker are doing everything they can now." Jazz reassured. "Hopefully Tucker's idea will work."

Inside the sauna, Danny was curled up on the bench while wearing nothing but a white towel. The color returned to his skin as he sweat from the heat, but he still continued to shiver while chattering his teeth, From across the charcoal pit, Jimmy and Tucker were sitting on another bench, also wearing white towels as their bodies sweat.

"Well, at least he doesn't look like an ice cube anymore." Tucker said as he and Jimmy stare at their shivering friend.

"This illness is from supernatural causes, Tucker." Jimmy explained. "It seems no matter what we do, his body temperature will keep decreasing at an extremely low rate."

Tucker daggered at the boy genius and replied, "Well, at least I'm coming up with some ideas."

Across from them, Danny's body was still trembling as he suddenly pulled on his lower eyelids and muttered, "So smoky, I think we're almost done." He then pulled down on his lower lips and made a comical face as he babbled, "La la la la."

As Jimmy and Tucker stare oddly at this, Tucker questioned, "Is this another symptom from that ghost disease?"

Danny's head began to swerve left and right with a ditzy smile on his face. "I'm all shaky and wetty." But then he gained a shocked look as he held the sides of his face. "Am I melting?"

"Uh, Danny?" Jimmy said hesitantly. "Just take a deep inhalation and alleviate your mind."

While a bit calmer, Danny once again had a ditzy smile on his face as he rocked side to side. "I think I'm so cold my ghost sense is going off. I better going ghost!"

From outside the sauna, Jazz and Dani jump in startle when they see a flash come from inside the steaming room. Danny Phantom then phases through the door, stumbling with a dazed expression.

"Jazz…" Danny said what may have been in excitement as he held onto her shoulders. "What's up, Sissy?" but then slid down to the ground and held his arms as he shivered.

As the girls stared at him oddly, Jimmy and Tucker came outside, now dressed, with worried looks. Dani stared at them and asked, "Did you warm him up a little TOO much?"

Jimmy chuckled sheepishly and responded, "I…wouldn't say we warmed him up exactly."

"Wow, Jimmy." Danny said as he stood on his knees and wrapped his arms around Jimmy's head. "You REALLY got taller." Then he started pulling at Jimmy's hair. "And your head got taller."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes and swatted Danny's hands away, but the ghost boy immediately began to shiver again.

"What do we do now?" Dani wondered as her older brother squirmed away on the ground.

Jazz calmly suggested, "Maybe we should get him some hot chocolate. That should clear his head."

They look at Danny, who was lying on his stomach. "I like Sam." He picked up a rock that was on the ground in front of him. "And I like pancakes." And he suddenly started sucking on the rock.

"I don't know." Tucker said with a smile. "He really seems to be enjoying that chunk of rock."

"This is serious, Tucker!" Dani shouted in aggravation.

"Yeah!" Jimmy agreed. "We have to get him somewhere safe before-"

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off, but the ghost boy simply laughed it off and a blast from a laser fired at him, incinerating a hole into the cement right in front of the ghost boy. Danny, however, just gave a ditzy laugh as he muttered, "Heh, it looks like cheese."

"You may have unfrozen, whelp, but so have I." Skulker taunted as he aimed his cannon at the ghost boy.

"Danny, look out!" Dani shouted as he quickly changed to ghost form and lunged at Danny, knocking him out of the line of fire.

While Dani sat up after noticing the two of them were safe, Danny simply lifted his head and said, "Tag, I'm it."

Jimmy then took out his tornado blaster. "Don't worry, I got this!" he shouted before activating his jetpack and flying toward the ghost.

The genius turned a knob on his weapon and fired a purple ray at Skulker. The hunter quickly dodged the blast and glared irately at the genius.

Danny was kneeled on the ground over a flower that growing out of the ground through the spot in the cracked concrete. He touched it with his finger and it instantly froze into ice. He chuckled at this and said, "Let's freeze everything into pretty ice." And then he touched a garbage can, freezing it in ice as well, but then stopped as he began to shiver again.

Dani quickly rushed over to the delirious ghost boy and frantically said, "Come on. Let's get outta here."

"Uh huh." Danny said enthusiastically as he grabbed his sister's hands and spun around once. "Then we can make everything icy."

He then stumbled away from Dani just as Tucker and Jazz walked over in concern. "I think it's safe to say he's pretty much lost it at this point." Tucker commented as the two girls glare at him.

High in the air, Jimmy was still facing off against Skulker using both their mechanical expertise. Jimmy reached into his pocket and took out a computer chip. "Let's see how your weapons fair when they're all shut down." The genius taunted as he threw it toward the ghost.

But Skulker simply fired his laser cannon and the chip instantly disintegrated into ashes. "You were saying, tiny whelp."

Jimmy gulped at this until Skulker shot his mechanical glove at him and the glove grabbed the genius by his bag and pulled him toward the hunter. Skulker then used his other fist to extend a blade toward his neck. "Your large brain does have the use for creating deadly and useful weapons. Perhaps I can cut that large head of yours open and take it out to use as my own."

"Uh…I don't have a response for that." Jimmy said as he fearfully looked at the blade inches from this neck.

"Or…I can save me the trouble and splatter you all over the ground." Skulker simply said as he uses the blade to cut the straps of Jimmy's backpack and let Jimmy falls towards the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Jimmy screamed as he plummets to the ground, flailing his arms and legs.

But suddenly, a flash blur of black and white catches him and Jimmy opens his eyes to Dani carrying him in her arms as she flew in the air. "You okay, tough guy?" she asked with a smile.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes as he blushed. "I happen to be just fine."

Jazz then looks around and asks, "Where's Danny?"

Tucker coughs in his throat and sheepishly points behind him to where Danny was crookedly flying slouched over as he freezes a lamp post. "Ice." He says with a dazed smile. Then he flies over to a tree and freezes a bird sitting on a branch. "Ice." Then he flew toward the ground upside-down and froze a mailbox with a single touch. "ICE!"

While Danny was distracted, Skulker flew up behind him and held out his fist. "As I was saying, whelp, it's time I-"

But he was suddenly interrupted when Danny suddenly flew over to him and grabbed him in a headlock. "Skulker!" he said in a cheerful tone. "I haven't seen you since you tried to kill me. But then, I punched you like this." He demonstrated by punching Skulker hard in the face.

As Skulker flew backwards from the impact, he quickly recovered and glared furiously at the ghost boy. Danny obliviously giggled and added, "You were sooooo mad."

Skulker took this moment to aim a large arm cannon at him. "At least we can say you died with a smile on your face."

But before Skulker could fire, Dani suddenly flew out of nowhere and kicked him in his face, knocking him back. "Hey!" she shouted at the hunter. "Think you can take a hint this time to back off!" she then formed a sphere of ecto-energy in her hands and fired it at Skulker, sending him flying all the way to the ground, and once he crashed, he appeared seemingly unconscious.

Once it was safe, Dani grabbed a hold of the shivering Danny's foot and pulled him back to the ground where Jazz and Tucker each grab a hold of his arms and start walking him away with Jimmy and Dani. "Come on, Danny." Jazz said calmly. "It's time to go home."

"How did we get out here in the North Pole?" Danny asked in a dazed tone.

* * *

A pair of eyelids open as Timmy began to regain consciousness. "Huh…what?" he asked in a weak tone. His blue eyes glance around and he wonders, "Where am I?"

However, once everything becomes clear to him, his eyes widen when he realizes he inside a cave, hanging upside-down from the ceiling with his legs frozen in a chunk of ice to stick to the stone cavern.

"What the heck happened to me?" Timmy wondered out loud until he called out, "Cosmo! Wanda! Tak! Sam! HELP!"

But after no response from his teammates, he heard loud thud noises that shook the whole cavern. Timmy's eyes widen when he sees a large monster made entirely out of ice and snow enter the cave. The monster looks around dully and soon spots a chunk of ice on the ground, but upon closer inspection, the ice actually contained a little green ghost frozen inside. Timmy watched in horror as the monster ate the ice along with the ghost inside.

Timmy gulped in fear as the monster finished his snack and then eyed Timmy. The monster began to slowly approach him as the boy gritted his teeth and shook in terror as the monster stood in front of him.

But suddenly, a snowball hit the monster from behind and it turned around to see Sam and Tak standing at the entrance of the cave. "Get away from him!" Sam shouted with a snowball in hand while Tak held out his staff.

The ice monster growled and proceeded toward the two for revenge. As Timmy still hung upside-down on the cave ceiling, he noticed SpongeBob creep out from behind a rock. "Don't worry, Timmy." SpongeBob assured with a smile. "I'll get you out."

"SpongeBob, I'm frozen up here." Timmy reminded. "How can you get me down?"

SpongeBob reached into his pocket and pulled out his bottle of bubble soap. He took out the bubble wand and blew into it, creating a bubble into the shape of a bomb. "Stand back." He warned.

"How?" Timmy dully reminded again, but SpongeBob threw the bubble at him and it exploded in front of Timmy.

The ice broke off his feet and Timmy fell to the hard ground with a thud, landing on the back of his head. His fairies appeared above him and Wanda poofs up a green box which she opens and sprinkles magic dust on Timmy.

"We're so glad you're safe, Timmy." Wanda said happily.

"Safe how?" Timmy asked dully as he sat up, now fully healed, while SpongeBob took a moment to hug him.

Tak was dodging the monster's lunging fists that were trying to squash him. The shaman quickly used his staff and fired a blast of magic that hit the monster's right arm. The monster looked at its right arm that had sharp icicles growing out of it now. It took one swipe of its arm and proceeded toward its targets.

Sam suddenly grabbed a hold of the back of Tak's cloak and pulled him away. "Nice job, Tak." She said sarcastically as they ran away from the monster. "Why not just give him heat vision too?"

"I was only trying to save our lives." Tak retorted.

Outside the cave, Timmy and SpongeBob waved to their friends, signaling them to follow and they run away with the ice monster chasing after them. It used its new icicle arm to smash the ground, making large cracks that traveled through the ground toward the Nicktoons.

The group soon reaches a dead end at a large cliff with a long drop down, and they turn back around to see the ground about to collapse beneath their feet and the ice monster following as well.

"What do we do?" SpongeBob timidly asked. "If we don't drop down to our deaths, we're going to crumble down to our deaths."

When all seemed hopeless, Timmy narrowed his eyes and turned back toward the cliff. "Then that's what we're gonna do."

"Come again?" Tak questioned until Timmy moved SpongeBob into Sam's arms and held him and Poof close.

The snowy ground then collapsed underneath their feet and they began to plummet toward the ground. "Cosmo! Wanda! Now!" Timmy called out.

The fairies wave their wands and Cosmo poofs into a green sled for Timmy, Tak and Poof, and Wanda poofs into a pink sled for Sam and SpongeBob. The two groups land roughly on the snow, but then easily begin to sled down the hill unharmed and far away from the ice monster. As the Nicktoons sled through the snow at fast speed, SpongeBob took the opportunity to shout "Weeee!" along with Cosmo and Poof.

But the fun all came to a halt once the sleds reach the bottom of the hill and they crash into a large pile of snow, causing them all to fly off their sleds and into the snowy ground. Cosmo and Wanda poof into their normal selves and float over to the group. "Are you all okay?" Wanda asked.

Tak was the first to sit up and smiled as he answered, "I wouldn't mind doing that a second time."

SpongeBob sprang out of the snow with his arms and legs spread out. "YEAH!"

"We're lucky to still be alive." Sam pointed out as she stood up.

"But we made it." Timmy agreed. "So let's all really agree this time that we won't fall into anymore of Thermia's traps."

"I'm down with that." Tak responded with a nod.

"Me too." SpongeBob agreed.

"Poof, poof!" Poof said as he waved his arms.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sam finished as she began walking as the others follow her. "Let's go."

_I knew he was the leader for some reason. Please review what you think and stick around for the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7: Frozen With Fear

_Now we have the next chapter of Journey to the Farthest Frozen. Gotta warn you though this chapter is a little dark._

_Enjoy it anyway…_

Chapter 7: Frozen With Fear

After about thirty minutes of walking, Timmy and his group found an area covered with snow with a large pathway made of totems lit with blue fire. But beyond it was a waterfall going into a small pond and in front of it was a patch of grass containing flowers with golden glowing petals- the Sol Blossoms.

Seeing this, everyone in the group smiled with joy. "We made it!" Sam cheered happily.

"All right!" Tak cheered.

"Danny's gonna be alright!" SpongeBob cried with joy.

"Let's go!" Timmy shouted as he and the others ran toward the archway leading to the Sol Blossoms.

But before anyone could take a step onto the path, SpongeBob suddenly called out, "Wait!"

They all turned around to see SpongeBob looking very cautious. "What now?" Timmy asked, looking slightly impatient.

"I don't know about this." SpongeBob said warily. "Doesn't this seem a little too easy?"

"What do you mean 'too easy'?" Timmy asked with his arms crossed. "The Sol Blossoms are right over there."

"Well, exactly." SpongeBob explained in a frantic manner. "After nearly sinking into snow, being frozen into a sled by delicious-looking treats, and being attacked by an ice monster, don't you think just walking onto the path leading to the Sol Blossoms would be a little too easy?"

"I think SpongeBob may be right, sport." Wanda added. "After Thermia's tried so hard to stop us from getting here, I don't think he would be willing to give up after coming this far."

"Oh, you're just being paranoid." Timmy scoffed. "Look, the Sol Blossoms are straight ahead of us. Let's just grab some and go."

"Wait, Timmy!" Sam quickly warned. "Maybe we should approach this a little more cautiously."

"Yeah," Tak also agreed. "I mean, didn't we swear we wouldn't fall for anymore of Thermia's tricks to get us? Don't forget, a leader must be vigilant."

Timmy sighed and said, "Alright, I'll prove to you that it's safe" Timmy demonstrates by taking a couple steps onto the path under the archway and stops as he turns back toward his friends. He smiles and holds out his arms. "See?" But he suddenly felt a cold breeze blow right past him and his eyelids suddenly close and he falls backwards onto the snowy ground.

"Timmy!" Sam cried out as she rushed onto the pathway towards the unconscious boy.

But as soon as she walked into the path, the cold breeze passes her by and she too falls toward the ground unconscious. Tak rushes over to catch her as she falls, but though he succeeds, he too experiences the same feeling and falls on the ground besides Sam.

"AAAAHHHH!" SpongeBob screamed as he looks at his unconscious friends.

"Don't worry!" Cosmo shouted in determination as he floated into the archway. "I'll save everyone!" but he too felt the cold wind pass him and he fell into the snowy ground passed out like the three humans.

"Cosmo!" Wanda cried out in worry while Poof floated there in shock at what he witnessed.

"This isn't happening." SpongeBob muttered to himself in panic as he pulled down on the sides of his snow hat. "This isn't happening." Then he starts jogging in place. "I gotta do something!"

"But if you go out there, you'll end up like the rest of them." Wanda reminded.

"We gotta think of something!" SpongeBob yelled hysterically. "Anything!"

"Poof, poof, poof, poof." The fairy baby suggested.

"That's a great idea." SpongeBob said with a smile, but then gained the same worried look. "Or at least it would be if I had any idea what you just said." Then he looked toward the sky and screamed at the top of his voice, "HEEEEELLLLLP!"

* * *

Timmy suddenly opens his eyes and finds himself sitting at school desk inside his own classroom, only it was dimly lit and had an eerie tone to it (more than it usually did for Timmy). "Huh?" Timmy wondered as he looked around and noticed none of his classmates were even here. "What am I doing here?"

He continued to ponder as to why he was no longer in the Far Frozen and how he even got from there to here since he wasn't wearing his winter coat, but he suddenly heard the door slam close and sees Mr. Crocker standing there with an evil smirk on his face. "Good morning, class." He greeted in his usual sadistic tone. "Or should I say, Turner."

Timmy gulped, having an uneasy feeling. Then he looked at his desk and noticed two pink and green pencils and a purple eraser with optimistic faces sitting on his desk which he easily recognized as his godfamily in disguise. "Hey," he quietly whispered to them. "Guys."

But Mr. Crocker interrupted and looked straight at Timmy as he continued, "Now for today's lesson, we are going to discuss Turner's deep dark secret: His…FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Timmy glanced around, feeling thankful that no one was in the room to hear this. But then Crocker leaned toward him and places his hands on his desk. "So how about it, Turner? Feel like giving up your fairies?"

Timmy just crossed his arms and responded, "No I don't, Mr. Crocker. And if I did have fairies, I would say, I wish you were a puppy."

When he smiled at his victory, he soon noticed that victory has not even come. He looked down and noticed his godfamily still in disguise. "I certainly wish that last wish I made would come true!" he shouted loudly until he noticed something still not happening. "GUYS!"

"Sorry Timmy." Wanda said until she, Cosmo, and Poof suddenly turn into their normal forms and float right next to Crocker.

Timmy gasped in horror to see his fairies reveal themselves so willingly to someone like Mr. Crocker.

Wanda continued, "But it's time to give you what you deserve."

"That's right." Cosmo said with a smirk. "What do you expect when you're the worst godchild ever?"

"What?!" Timmy yelled in shock.

"Poof!" Poof shouted angrily.

"That's right, sweetie." Wanda said as she looked down on Timmy with a smirk. "He should be punished in the worst possible way."

While Timmy sat there with a horrified look, Crocker walked over to the wall where the thermostat was. "Why, you look a bit sweaty, Turner." Crocker said cynically as he turned a knob on the thermostat. "How about you…cool down a bit?"

Soon afterwards, Timmy rubbed his arms and begins to shiver. "I wish I had a warm coat. And some hot chocolate."

"I wish, I wish, I wish." Cosmo said mockingly. "Someone's being needy."

Crocker walked over and stood next to the fairies as he added, "Isn't it a shame, Turner? You're so despicable that even your own fairies don't want you?"

"That's a lie!" Timmy shouted angrily. "Guys, show him what you're made of!"

"You know, Mr. Crocker," Cosmo said nonchalantly as he tapped his wand on his chin. "I don't think it's cold enough in here. He's still able to move."

"You're right." Crocker replied. "But the thermostat doesn't go down any further."

"We can help with that." Wanda said with an evil grin as she, Cosmo, and Poof wave their wands and the temperature drops so low, the red liquid inside a thermometer on the wall begins to leak out of the bottom.

Timmy quickly began to shiver even more as his teeth chatter and his breath becomes visible. "W-W-Why are you d-doing this?" Timmy asked between shivers. "You sup-p-p-posed to be my godparents!"

"They WERE your godparents, Turner." Crocker explained. "But they grew tired of your lowly existence."

"That's…That's not true!" Timmy shouted angrily.

"It is true, Timmy." Wanda quickly interrupted. "Why would any fairy wanna be a godparent to a rude, selfish, inconsiderate waste of space like you?"

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "And to think I used to be the one who wasted space because of everything I stack on the kitchen counter."

To add insult to injury, Poof blew a raspberry at Timmy, who was shivering at his own school desk with an icicle dripping from his nose and his teeth chattering. Timmy felt like running out of the room to escape this torture, but it was so cold, his legs were shaking so bad and he couldn't even move.

"C-C-Cosmo…W-Wanda…P-P-P-Poof…" Timmy said with a saddened look. "Help."

"What's a matter, Timmy?" Wanda asked in the cruelest way possible. "Are you cold?"

"Too bad." Cosmo asked in same way with a laugh. "If you weren't such a disgrace, we would totally help you. Oh wait, no we wouldn't!"

"Come on, fairies." Crocker said in joy. "Let's watch Turner's suffering as he turns into a Turnsicle."

Poof wished up some chairs for the four of them sit as well as some popcorn while Timmy continued to endure all this torture as he closed his eyes and continued to shiver and freeze.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark quiet city, Sam was wandering around by herself down the empty streets, "Hello?" she called out only for her voice to echo, signifying the town's emptiness. "Is anyone here? Hello?"

But when no one answered, she said to herself, "I know I'm in Amity Park, but it's totally abandoned. How did I even get here anyway?"

But she suddenly stops in her tracks when she spots someone familiar up ahead. She smiled in joy when she immediately recognizes the person. "Danny!"

She ran over to Danny Fenton, who kept his back turned to her. Once she reached him, she smiled in relief and said, "Thank goodness you're here. I wasn't sure if I'd ever find anybody."

Danny finally turned around to face her and she was surprised to see him looking completely normal compared to the way he was when she last saw him, but had an emotionless frown on his face.

"You look a lot better now." Sam noticed in slight surprise. "Did your Frozen Flu go away?"

"Why, yes…it did." Danny said in a strange icy tone, not changing his emotionless expression.

"Okay…" Sam responded, slightly disturbed. "So…how did we even get here anyway? I was in the Ghost Zone before and I suddenly woke up here."

"We're in Amity Park." Danny explained in a dull voice. "The town has darkened…like your soul."

"What?" Sam questioned, confused by his behavior, until she crossed her arms and frowned in annoyance. "Okay, Danny, what is going on here?"

"Don't you understand, Sam?" Danny asked with a slight bit of emotion in his voice, but began to sound kind of eerie as well. "You should know what's going on. You were always the smart one on our team."

Sam took a step back and responded, "Okay, something tells me you're not really Danny."

"Of course I am." Danny said until he lowered his head and sinisterly chuckled. "But you wouldn't know that, would you?"

Suddenly, Sam looked down and gasped to see her feet now frozen in ice. "Hey!" she cried out. "What's going on?"

"Don't you know?" Danny asked as he looked up at her with a crazed smile. "You're freezing…just like your soul."

Sam glared angrily at him and demanded, "Alright, tell me who you really are! What have you done with Danny?!"

"You mean you still don't believe me?" Danny asked cynically until he suddenly changed into ghost form, much to Sam's surprise. "I am your ex-boyfriend after all."

"Ex?" Sam questioned in confusion until she noticed the ice traveling up past her knees.

"Oh yeah, didn't I ever mention?" Danny said in a cool collected tone as he floated in the air as if he were sitting. "I never really liked you. In fact I never really needed you. I always got along fine without your help."

"Quit it!" Sam shouted bitterly as she covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly while the ice went up to her waist.

But still, Danny continued on as he floated above her. "In fact, wasn't it your fault that I ended up with ghost powers and had to change my whole life? Did you ever care about how I felt?"

"This isn't real." Sam said, trying to drown out as much as he was taunting her with. "The Danny I know would never say that."

"Would he?" Danny asked as he reached down and grabbed Sam's wrists. "I don't think you even know me at all. So I don't think you need this anymore." He held her left wrist and pulled off the class ring from her finger.

"Hey!" Sam shouted out until the ice reached close to the top of her chest, freezing most of her body and her arms.

"You know…" Danny Phantom began saying as he landed on the ground, holding the ring. "I think we would've been better off as friends. Scratch that, I don't think that would've worked out either."

Sam stood there horrified, unable to think or act began travel up toward her neck. As if things couldn't get much worse, Paulina suddenly showed up out of nowhere and hugged Danny and he returned it with a kiss on the lips, all in front of Sam. The ghost boy turned his head toward freezing Goth and added, "I always did like her better. Too bad you couldn't accept that."

"Danny…Why-" before Sam couldn't finish, the ice went all the way past the top of her head, leaving her body now completely frozen in place and only able to watch as her boyfriend placed her own class ring on Paulina's finger.

As Danny coldly held Paulina in his arms, he stared at the frozen Goth and added; "Now you're alone…just like your soul."

* * *

In a dark spooky forest that was under the clear night sky with a full moon hanging over, Tak was slowly walking through the woods by himself, cautiously looking around, wondering what he might run into.

"How did I get here?" Tak wondered out loud, but then he rubbed his arms and shivered. "Where's my coat when I need it?"

Suddenly, he hears the sound of a twig snapping and jolts his head around to where he heard it. "Hello?" he timidly called out.

Then he turned around again and yelped when he noticed something rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" he asked as he backed away.

Then to his shock and horror, the creature jumps out of the bushes which was a large werewolf-like creature standing on two legs with black fur on his body except his torso, long claws on his front paws, sharp teeth, yellow eyes, and was wearing a brown loincloth. Tak screams loudly and rushes to the nearest tree, climbing up the trunk and clung onto one of the branches.

"Howler Juju?" Tak questioned, recognizing the creature as such and he now shivered in terror, causing the branch he was on to shake. "No…it can't be."

"What's wrong, Tak?" Howler Juju suddenly spoke in a deep dark voice. "You look frightened."

The shaman's eyes widen in surprise at hearing the Juju actually speak, something that no one has ever seen Howler Juju do before. But Tak still shook in fear as his trembling voice asked, "You…You can talk?"

"Don't you remember when I bit you and transformed you into my servant?" Howler Juju explained as his smirk showed his sharp teeth. "Perhaps some of my power didn't quite leave you."

While Tak remained frightened of the beastly Juju, he suddenly shut his eyes tightly and gulped before opening his eyes in determination and began hanging off the branch. He jumped onto the ground and stood ahead of Howler Juju, facing him.

"I don't know what's going on here," Tak said as he glared and pointed at Howler Juju. "But whatever this is, I know it's not real. The real Howler Juju is sealed away at the Juju Temple, and me and the Nicktoons were there when that happened."

Howler Juju just snarled and replied, "You were never powerful enough to defeat me. The only time you were really of any use was when you had my powers as a howler."

"That's not true!" Tak retorted until he noticed a dense fog coming in around the forest.

"You may deny it all you want, but you know in your heart that everything about yourself is true." Howler Juju said as he got on all fours and slowly advanced toward Tak. "You've constantly tried to prove yourself to your tribe of humans, yet they constantly belittle you and treat you as nothing but a failure."

As the temperature began to drop, Tak's breath became visible and he rubbed his arms to keep warm. "That's not true. I mean…not all the time."

When Howler Juju stood a few feet away from the shivering shaman, the werewolf spoke again, "You thought you could prove yourself useful by joining the Nicktoons, but what good has that done? You have done nothing to contribute to them. All you do is cause nothing but trouble and misery for everyone you come in contact with."

While shivering, Tak backed away a few steps with his eyes tightly shut. "No! I w-w-won't listen t-t-to you!"

"What's wrong, Tak?" Howler Juju asked with a smirk. "Are you cold? I know of a way that will solve both your problems."

"Forget it." Tak said as he glared at the Juju. "You're just trying to trick me again."

"Am I? Why not look behind you?"

Tak took the risk of turning around, but his eyes widen as he spots a long gold staff with a bright blue glow and an icy crystal on top. He stares at it in astonishment while Howler Juju takes the opportunity to further explain to him, "It is a staff with the power to create ice and snow. Unimaginable Power that can even succeed me. Think of it as a gift from your former master."

"A gift huh?" Tak said until he daggered his eyes toward Howler Juju and then taking off toward the staff. "Well, you're gonna regret ever thinking of me!"

As soon as he touched the ice staff, a blue glow forms around his body and he no longer feels the cold air and his green eyes turn blue. He points the staff at Howler Juju and sadistically yells, "Now get out of my head, MASTER Howler Juju!"

A blue beam fires out of the staff's crystal and directly hits Howler Juju, freezing his entire body in ice. Once the beastly Juju was defeated, Tak laughed victoriously, but soon said laughter turns into a maniacal-sounding cackle.

"What's this feeling I have?" Tak asked as he still held his grin, but this time it looked forced. "I don't feel useless like Howler Juju was telling me. Yeah…I can do anything! I'm not cold anymore!"

Suddenly, he hears a rustle in the bushes and hears a female voice call out, "Tak? Tak, are you in there?"

His eyes widen as he sees Jeera come out from behind the bushes with a concerned look on her face. "Tak, there you are. Where have you been?"

"No…NO!" Tak suddenly yelled and fired a blast from his staff that hit Jeera and froze her in a block of ice. "What do you think of me now?!" he asked as he laughed again.

Afterwards, Keeko comes out of the bushes and sees the helpless Jeera frozen in ice. "Tak?" he asked, looking fearfully at his friend until he too is frozen in ice by the staff.

Tak gave a crazed laugh as he says, "Isn't that great? This will definitely keep everyone safe!"

Jimmy ran over to him and asked, "Tak, what are you doing? This is unacceptable!"

But Tak quickly froze him in ice as well and coldly asked, "Is this enough to make me leader of the Nicktoons? Huh, is it?!" he snickered as his left eye twitched.

He heard crying from behind a tree and turned to see SpongeBob cowering behind it as he worriedly asked, "Tak, this isn't like you at all. Why are you doing this?"

As Tak aimed his staff at the helpless sponge, his eyes suddenly widen and he falls to his knees, holding his face. "What's going on?" he asked in his normal voice. "I didn't want any of this. What's happening to me?"

He suddenly hears evil laughter and turns to the ice statue of Howler Juju, who despite frozen solid, explains. "You have control of the ice staff. But the one in control is the staff itself. While you hold it in your hands, any thoughts of morality and freewill will be frozen in your mind and you will become nothing but a tool of your own power."

Hearing this, Tak suddenly fell on the ground while cringing as he gripped the staff in his hands. "No..." Tak whimpered to himself. "This can't be happening. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You desired to push me out of your mind so quickly, Tak. It was you who refused to listen to any consequences that would befall upon you. Not only are you a failure…you are also selfish."

SpongeBob suddenly ran out from behind the tree and rushed to his friend. "Tak!"

But he was suddenly stopped when a beam directly hit him and left him frozen in a block of ice. Tak was sitting upright as he held out the glowing staff toward the sponge and wore a sadistic smile on his face. "Sorry SB. But I control the weather now."

Then he kicks around on the ground as he uses the staff the freeze the whole forest around him in ice and snow, laughing like a madman the entire time without any hope of returning to normal or consideration for what he was doing.

* * *

In a dark void, Cosmo was floating around by himself, looking for any signs of anything- which according to him was something. "Wanda?" he called out as his voice echoed in the endless void. "Timmy? Poof!"

He stopped in midair and held his arms up in defeat. "This isn't working. I didn't wanna end up here with nothing. It's not what you call scary."

But his wish was answered when he spots a small object floating in the void. Curious, he flies over to it and to his joy, finds it's a bowl full of chocolate pudding.

"All right!" Cosmo cheers as he grabs the bowl and poofs up a spoon for himself. "This is definitely not scary."

But once he was about to dig in, the spoon hits the top of the pudding with a clank. Confused, he taps the pudding with the spoon a few more times, but it still refused to go in. He realizes to his horror, that the pudding is frozen solid and he had no way of eating it.

"NOOOOOOO!" he cried out to the sky.

_If you look closely, you can see a common theme in all the nightmares. If you hadn't figured that out yet. Please review what you think of it and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	8. Chapter 8: A Kiss Good Morning

_Sorry for the wait for the chapter. I'm kinda falling behind on a few things. But this story's almost complete, so there's not too much left. So here's the next chapter anyway…_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 8: A Kiss Good Morning

In Amity Park at the Fenton household, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were down in the basement where Danny Phantom was laying on a metal table, shivering while cuddled in a blanket. Jazz held onto his cold hand as she said in a nearly calm voice, "It's okay, Danny. You'll be better soon."

Danny managed to open one eye to look a Jazz, "S-S-Sam?"

"No Danny, it's Jazz, your sister."

But Danny closed his eye again and continued shivering, "S-S-S-Sam!"

"I think he's still a little nutty." Tucker pointed out. "At least he's not trying to stick his head in the Fenton Foamer anymore."

They hear a knock on the door that startled them a bit, and to make things more nerve-wrecking, they hear Jack's voice calling out, "Hey, what's going on down there? Why is the door locked?"

"You can't come down, Dad!" Jazz quickly shouted back. "Danny's busy down here…practicing his ghost fighting! He can't be disturbed right now!"

Upstairs on the other side of the door, Jack smiled warmly. "That's my son. Always working hard to keep up the tradition of battling ghosts." He then walked away. "Just like his old man."

Jazz and Tucker sigh in relief until Dani Phantom phases through the wall with Jimmy. "I think we stopped Skulker momentarily." Jimmy explained. "How's Danny?"

"Not good at all." Tucker explained. "I don't know how much longer he can last."

"Don't say that, Tucker." Jazz snapped. "He will make it! He's been in worst situations than this. He'll make it."

Jimmy turned away from the group and closed his eyes, wondering quietly to himself, "Timmy…what in the world is taking so long?"

* * *

Back in the Far Frozen, SpongeBob was still sitting on his knees as he stared at his friends, laying sprawled out on the snow unconscious, refusing to wake up no matter how much he called to them. To make things worse, he couldn't do anything about it since he would end up meeting the same fate if he took one step towards them.

"Sam…Timmy…Tak…Cosmo." SpongeBob muttered sadly as he cried. "Why?"

"Dada." Poof said in the same way as he cried. "Timmy."

"Let's not give up hope, boys." Wanda encouraged. "There has to be some way to help them."

SpongeBob stands up and tries shouting again, "TIMMY, WAKE UP! TAK!"

"Give up, creature." SpongeBob gasps as he turned to see Thermia approach him. "They cannot wake up."

"Thermia!" Wanda shouted angrily. "What have you done?"

Thermia explains, "The path that leads to the Sol Blossoms is surrounded by a barrier of magical energy that will slip whoever enters into a deep sleep where their minds are invaded by their worst fears, made even worse by my own personal touch, where they'll continue to be destroyed from within until they are no more."

Wanda became even more angered as she demanded, "You better wake up my husband and godchild or else!"

However, Thermia just laughed, "Or else what? I do not fear a mere magical being."

But then, SpongeBob jumped in front of him with his karate gloves on. "Then you better fear me! I want my friends woken up now!"

Thermia simply grabbed him in his large fist and held him to his face. "If you care about your friends so much, then why not join them in their suffering?" he proceeded to throw the sponge into the pathway.

"SpongeBob!" Wanda cried out in fear that he'll slip into unconsciousness like the rest.

He landed flat in the snow next to his friend and did not move at all, as it would seem he is now trapped in his own subconscious like his comrades- But all of a sudden, SpongeBob lifted up his head and revealed he was still awake.

"What?!" Thermia shouted in shock at this. "But how?" SpongeBob groaned in pain until his snow hat fell off his head, revealing the ice helmet Frostbite gave him still on his head. Thermia narrowed his eyes in realization, "Frostbite…"

"SpongeBob!" Wanda called out. "That ice helmet is keeping you from falling under the spell that affected the others!"

SpongeBob looked at the helmet on his head and smiled. "Hey, you're right. I'm invincible!"

Thermia growls angrily and says, "If you want something done right, you must do it yourself." He unleashes his ice claws.

SpongeBob let out a battle cry and ran toward the snow leopard with his karate gloves held high. Thermia took a swipe at SpongeBob while the sponge leapt into the air and landed a karate kick on Thermia's face. Thermia quickly recovered and fired blue beams from his eyes that SpongeBob blocked with his karate gloves, but were now frozen in ice.

Wanda and Poof watch the fight, invested in what would be the outcome. They would have helped, but then that would defeat the purpose of it being a one-on-one fight. Even though both his karate gloves were frozen in ice, SpongeBob managed to lift both his fists up and charge at the ghost.

"This is for my friends!" SpongeBob cried out as he punched Thermia in the left side of his face with his frozen glove, the impact breaking off the ice. "And this is for everything else!" he used his other frozen glove to give Thermia an upper-cut which also broke the ice off his other glove and sent the ghost flying into the air.

Thermia landed on the ground unconscious, giving SpongeBob a second to relax, but didn't waste any more time since he had to try and wake up his friends before they were consumed by their nightmares.

With the helmet protecting him from the magic, SpongeBob went onto the path and grabbed Timmy by his coat, trying to shake him awake. "Timmy?" he franticly called out as Timmy limped unconsciously. "Timmy, wake up!"

While Wanda and Poof gasp to see nothing SpongeBob doing work, they turn to see Thermia laughed as he sat, still looking beaten up from the fight. "Foolish creature. You can't just merely wake them up. My magic is strong. It'll take a lot more than that."

Poof then gets an idea and turns to SpongeBob, making kissing noises.

Getting the idea, SpongeBob's cheeks turn red as he responds, "I don't think that works in real life, Poof."

Wanda then flies over to the totems and manages to put out one of the blue flames. "This has to do something."

Poof managed to blow out three of the candles and let out a giggle over how fun it was. SpongeBob quickly made a bunch of snowballs and threw them rapidly at the candles, melting out the flames. "You managed to disable the spell field, but how will you still wake them up?" Thermia asked with a laugh while an annoyed Poof threw his rattle at Thermia's head and knocked him out again.

Now that it was safe to go on the pathway, Wanda flew over to her unconscious husband and said in defeat, "He is right though. We have no way of waking everyone up. It's hopeless."

SpongeBob sets his eyes on the waterfall and his eyes light up with an idea. "There is one thing we haven't tried."

"What?" Wanda asked.

"It works when Mr. Krabs wants to wake up Squidward and it'll work for us." SpongeBob said as he ran down the pathway and jumped head first into the pond. The water was surprisingly warm to SpongeBob and as the waterfall dropped on his head; his body began to grow large as his body absorbs more water.

Wanda and Poof watch in amazement as SpongeBob unleashes all the water from his mouth and showers Timmy, Tak, Sam, and Cosmo in it. Wanda and Poof also got wet and gave each other uneasy looks. Thermia also go drenched which awoke him as he angrily sat up to see what was going on.

When the water stopped Timmy's eyelids squinted as he scrunched up into a ball and muttered, "Too cold…please…Stop this! Cosmo, Wanda, Poof…I'm sorry…just please stop!"

While Tak still lied there asleep, he suddenly cackled while jerking his arms and legs around while sadistically saying, "Don't you wanna be frozen? You'll never feel cold again."

Cosmo began poking at the snow as he muttered, "Go inside, spoon. Darn it, why won't this pudding break?"

SpongeBob brought his hands to his mouth as he watched his friends slowly snapping out of their trances.

Sam stretched her arms and legs and began digging her fingernails into the snow. "Danny, NO!" she yelled, startling SpongeBob and the fairies, "Don't do this! I love you! Please stop acting this way!"

Unable to watch anymore, Poof quickly floated over to Cosmo hit his father on the head with his rattle repeatedly until he finally woke up. "Huh?" Cosmo said as he sat up. "Where's the pudding? It was almost thawed out."

"Cosmo, you were trapped in a dream." Wanda explained as she pulled him back into the air.

"A dream? It was a nightmare!" Cosmo said, still looking frantic. "A horrible deliciously torturous nightmare!"

Wanda then pulled Cosmo in a hug as she warmly said, "Try not to do anything stupid like that again, sweetie."

Sam's eyes finally shot open as he muscles relaxed while she slowly took in deep breaths. "A dream…it was all a dream." She muttered as she sat up.

But then she felt someone grab her wrist and she saw Tak holding onto it while he muttered, "Let me turn you into ice. It's not bad…It defeated Howler Juju…The ice will like it if I freeze you."

Feeling disturbed, Sam yanked her hand away as she shakily asked, "Tak?"

Immediately afterwards, Tak opens his eyes and he began to sit up. "Huh?" he groaned as he glanced around. "I'm…me again? I'm not crazy?"

"I wouldn't say that." Sam responded as she held her forehead. "I can't believe that happened."

"You mean losing yourself to a magical item and turning the whole world around you into one big magic ice box?" Tak said as he held his knees to his chest. "Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"At least you didn't have an imposter of your boyfriend laughing at you while you were frozen in place." Sam said as she looked at the class ring on her left hand, still there like it was the day Danny put it on her.

"Timmy!" Wanda said as she pulled Timmy by his arms and sat him up. "Timmy, wake up! Wake up!"

Soon, Timmy slowly opened his eyes while still looking drowsy. "Wha…" but his eyes shoot open as soon as he sees Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. "AAH! No please!" he pleads as he scoots back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad! I know I'm the worst godchild ever! I know I'm just a waste of a mortal life form! Just please…don't hurt me anymore!"

But Wanda came close to him and held his hands. "Timmy, calm down. You were just having a bad dream caused by Thermia."

"Which was also caused by hypothermia." Cosmo added.

"It's over now."

"A dream?" Timmy said, a bit relieved but still looking traumatized, "So, you don't hate me? Or want me to freeze to death so you and Crocker can kick me some more?"

"Of course not. We'd never do anything like that to you. We love you."

"Even if you are the worst godkid ever, you're our FAVORITE worst godkid ever." Cosmo added with a smile.

Poof got in front of them and cheerfully added, "Poof, poof, poof, Timmy!"

Hearing this, Timmy finally smiled and the four embraced. Sam and Tak smile as well, seeing the touching family moment. But then, Tak turns his head and gasps with a smile before running over to the waterfall that had the Sol Blossoms growing next to it. "The Sol Blossoms! We found them!"

Sam came over and gently grabbed a hold of one of the petals with her fingertips. "It feels…warm."

"Let's pick some for Danny." Tak suggested.

"Thanks for saving me and my team, guys." Timmy said as he let go of his godparents. "Everyone's okay and we finally got the blossoms."

"You should thank SpongeBob, sport." Wanda explained. "He was the one who saved you."

Tak looked around when he noticed, "Where is SB anyway?"

They glance around to see no sign of the sponge anywhere, but then Poof floats over to the ice helmet that SpongeBob was wearing laying on the ground. "Poof, poof, poof!" he called to them as he pointed at the discarded helmet.

"Oh no." Sam gasped in worry. "What could've happened to him?"

"Oh great," Timmy groaned in disappointment. "We find the Sol Blossoms and now SpongeBob is gone. What else can go wrong?"

Suddenly, they hear an evil laughter echo through the area. "HA HA HA HA HA! If you humans value your little friend, then you will come to the east side of the cave…with the Sol Blossoms."

Tak narrowed his eyes at Timmy and responded, "Does that answer your question?"

_Things lead up to a big event here. I'll try not to take too long with the next chapter, but still please tell me what you think of this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9: Heated Battle

_Again, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Honestly, I kept getting unsatisfied with this chapter to the point where I kept rewriting it until I got what you see here. Hopefully I did a good job with it._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 9: Heated Battle

At the Far East side of the cave was a large stone fortress with bits of ice covering the sides. Inside was a round room with a long ice desk attached to the wall circling the room with a bunch of scrolls and papers with written notes placed upon it, a table with even more paper and scrolls on it, and a black cauldron in the middle of the room. Thermia paced around the room as he looked out one of the windows as if he were expecting someone to be arriving- presumably the Nicktoons.

"You know, over a year ago, I had control over the Far Frozen. I had learned the art of magic the fairies possessed and intended to change what we do better than Frostbite and his ways. A perfect opportunity came when the Ghost King seized control of the Ghost Zone, so I attempted to offer my services to him with the guarantee that with magic by his side, he would be unstoppable."

He frowned again with a snarl, "That was until the Great One brought an end to his reign and all my plans of showing Frostbite what true power I had were also brought to an end, and I ended up being banished here." Then Thermia began to smirk. "But now that Danny Phantom has contracted the disease that plagued my former people many decades ago, by the end of the day, he'll be gone and I can return to regain control of this frozen realm." Thermia monologues and afterwards turns away from the window. "Isn't that perfect?"

He was actually talking to SpongeBob, who was frozen in a large block of ice, with his eyes and mouth wide open in alarm, likely from when Thermia had frozen him to keep him as a hostage.

Thermia just chuckled with a smirk. "I had almost forgotten how difficult it is to converse with someone frozen in ice."

* * *

Down below, Timmy was creeping towards the fortress with his fairies, Sam, and Tak following him. He reached a doorway with stone steps inside, and silently signaled for the others to follow him up the stairs.

They both ran up the stone steps with their weapons in hand; ready to fight for their friend back.

* * *

He taps SpongeBob's ice prison with his sharp ice claw as he adds, "If I unfreeze you, you should make the choice of becoming my servant. Of course you would need to be dead in order to survive here. But then again, if you refuse…you'll be dead anyway."

"You'll be glad you're dead in a second!" Thermia turns to see Timmy holding his star flinger with Sam behind him holding her Fenton wrist ray, and Tak armed with his staff.

"Let SpongeBob go!" Tak ordered as he aimed his staff at Thermia.

"I think you know what I want in exchange for your comrade." Thermia drops a potion on the ground and it creates a cold gust of wind that blows toward the three Nicktoons, while it caused them to flinch from the cold, it mainly lifted up Tak's cloak, showing the bouquet of Sol Blossoms that were held in the side of Tak's loin cloth.

Noticing this, Tak quickly grabbed his cloth and covered his body to shield the blossoms. Sam yelled to Thermia, "You can't have the Sol Blossoms!"

"Without 'em we can't cure Danny." Timmy explained. "As much as we care about SpongeBob, giving you the Sol Blossoms is not gonna happen."

"So unwise." Thermia said with a smirk. "Well, in that case. You can join your little friend in being frozen for all eternity." His right hand glows blue and he fires a blast at the three.

They both gasp and quickly split in different directions as the blast hit their previous spot leaving the floor in ice. "Nicktoons Unite!" Timmy shouts before firing his star flinger at the ghost.

Thermia responded by grabbing more vials of potions off the table and throwing them in the air at Timmy's attack, causing a small explosion in the air.

Tak was in front of the ice block holding SpongeBob frozen inside. Tak began trying to swing his staff at the ice to break it open. "Hang on, SB." He said as he kept hitting the ice block with his staff, slowly chipping away at it. "I'll get you out."

Once Thermia noticed the shaman, he snarled and advanced toward him. Tak stopped hitting the ice and yelped as he ran around the ice block to avoid Thermia as the ghost leopard ran around the ice block as well to catch the shaman.

"If slicing you into pieces is what takes to retrieve those Sol Blossoms from you, so be it." Thermia said as he snarled again and prepared to strike Tak.

However, he was suddenly hit with a green ray and he turned to see Sam aiming her smoking wrist ray at him. "Normally, I'm opposed to animal cruelty. But I will not let some overgrown cat tear apart my friends and let my boyfriend freeze to death."

Thermia lunges at Sam, but then Timmy flies toward him with his Cosmo hammer and whacks Thermia on the head, knocking him down. While Tak was still trying to break SpongeBob out of the ice, he didn't seem to be making much progress. Finally, he pulled his staff farther back and the stone on top began glowing brightly. He took a mighty swing and once the staff hit the ice block, it began to crack and then shattered into pieces, falling apart with SpongeBob landing among the ice chunks.

"SB!" Tak called as he helped SpongeBob, who stood stiffly in place as if he were still frozen, to his feet. "Come on, SB, say something!" he frantically called as he brushed the ice bits off of SpongeBob's coat and straightened his snow hat.

SpongeBob began to respond as he held his arms and shivered while chattering his teeth. "T-T-T-Tak!" he managed to say with a weak smile while shivering. "You…You came to rescue me."

"Of course we did." Tak said with a warm smile. "You did the same for us." SpongeBob responds by hugging him with a joyous smile.

In the fight, ice traveled across the floor and up around Timmy and Sam's ankles and froze their legs in place so they couldn't move.

"This seems oddly familiar." Sam commented as her body was frozen like Timmy's.

"Let them go!" Tak demanded as he charged at Thermia with his staff held out.

But Thermia didn't even break a sweat and just swiped his paw at Tak, knocking the shaman into the icy wall, knocking him out. Timmy and Sam gasped in worry until Thermia faced them with his sharp teeth smirking.

"As soon as word spreads of the ghost boy's demise, I'll make sure Frostbite knows of your story. How you were unable to retrieve the blossoms and that you all perished in my realm, allowing me to return and regain control of the Far Frozen. I'm sure he won't mind, knowing his Great One isn't around to protect him anymore."

While he laughed at his soon-to-be victory, he was suddenly hit from behind with a snow ball. He angrily turned around to see SpongeBob standing behind him with another snowball in hand. "Stay away from my friends!" he demanded.

"I'll start with you." Thermia said as he approached the sponge.

"SpongeBob, watch out!" Timmy warned.

Thermia slashed at the ground while SpongeBob jumped in the air to avoid the attack. SpongeBob then spun with a karate chop which Thermia quickly blocked. SpongeBob then landed back on the ground and did a back flip, pushing forward off the ground and hitting Thermia with a bicycle kick. The ghost was knocked back against the desk table full of vials containing potions, and he quickly grabbed one and threw the liquid on SpongeBob, splashing it on the lower half of his body.

While SpongeBob stared curiously, wondering what it would do. His questions were answered when he lost all feeling in his legs and fell backwards on the ground. He used his arms to push himself up and stared at Thermia as he approached him while laughing. "Still think you can win against me, weakling? The effects of that paralysis potion last for quite a while."

"Leave. Him. ALONE!" Timmy yelled out as he held up his hands a poof appeared in both hands, revealing a set of pink and green twin pistols in each hand. "I'm the leader here, and I'm going to protect my teammates." He fired his guns at his feet and bullets of magic destroyed the ice encasing his legs.

Thermia turned away from SpongeBob and focused his attention on Timmy. "Very well." Thermia said. "If you wanna be the hero so bad, so be it." He charged at Timmy on four legs while snarling.

Timmy ran across the room to avoid him, but shot both his magic twin pistols at the leopard, who speedily avoided all shots. Timmy then ran behind the cauldron and peeked over it as he fired two more shots that hit Thermia, stunning him a bit.

With his legs still immobile, SpongeBob crawled backwards on the ground near a desk and grabbed onto the surface to pull himself up. He spots a snow cone tray on the surface and smiles as he licks his lips in delight.

Thermia just smacks the cauldron aside as Timmy backs away with his magic pistols aimed at the ghost leopard. "You want to be a leader so bad?" he told Timmy. "Then why do you waste your time helping those who are weak? You have fairy magic at your disposal. With it you could rule over everyone and eliminate anyone who opposes you. If you were anything like me you would know the correct use for your fairies' magic."

Hearing this, Timmy stayed quiet for a moment until he narrowed his eyes and gripped his weapons tightly. "That's because I'm not like you." He angrily explained. "It's not my magic to use. It's Cosmo and Wanda's magic, and I know how to use it just fine!"

"Poof…" Poof said as he rolled his eyes at this statement.

"And I don't need to take advice on being a leader from you! I've already seen what a good leader is from Jimmy Neutron and Frostbite. I wouldn't expect you to understand. You only want to control your people and be above them instead of looking out for them like a good leader should." Then Timmy smiled self-assuredly. "Well, I got news for you, Thermia: Without a team, there is no leader." He then fires a warning shot at Thermia's feet while he stares at Timmy in stun. "Just like how I'm about to beat you with the help of my team." When he fired another warning shot with his second pistol, he looked to the other side of the room and gave a wink.

SpongeBob responded before he extends his hand to an icicle that was hanging above the ceiling and lifts up off the floor. He swings through the air holding the snow cone as he flies at Thermia. "Have a delicious snow cone!" he shoves the whole snow cone into Thermia's mouth as he swings past him and lets go of the icicle and slides on the ground in front of Timmy since his legs were still immobile.

Thermia tried to get the taste of the snow cone out of his mouth as he angrily turned to the two Nicktoons. Timmy put his pistols in his pocket and tries to hold SpongeBob over his shoulders. The two glance at the advancing Thermia nervously as they stood helplessly in place. "Timmy! SpongeBob!" Sam cried out. "NO!"

"You have been an annoyance to me for the last time." Thermia said, about to finish the Nicktoons off with his sharp ice claws until he realized he wasn't able to move, not his legs, his arms, or even his mouth. His eyes were widened as his entire body became immobile. Tak was starting to regain consciousness as he noticed the still ghost leopard and his friends still alive. SpongeBob laughed and said, "I told you those snow cones were tasty."

Tak walked over to his friends and used his Juju magic to melt the ice holding Sam captive. "That's why ghosts shouldn't rely on magic." Tak said as he looked at Thermia.

"Especially fairy magic." Timmy added. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof change out of weapon form and the latter floats over to Thermia and gave a small puff of breath in his direction which was enough to push him on his back while he was still frozen in place.

"Way to go, SpongeBob!" Timmy cheered as he gave a friendly punch to the sponge's arm.

"Yeah," Tak also said. "You really saved the day."

"Twice as a matter of fact." Sam added as she picked up SpongeBob in her arms since he still couldn't stand up.

"Thanks guys." SpongeBob replied. "But I think the real person we should be thanking is Timmy. I couldn't have done any of that without his help."

Timmy grinned modestly as Wanda added, "He's right, Sport."

"Yeah," Tak agreed with smile. "Maybe you are a natural born leader."

As Timmy's cheeks turn red in flattery, SpongeBob suddenly asked, "But what about Thermia?"

They turn to see the ghost still stuck on his back, under the effects of the cursed snow cone. "You know, those effects of the snow cone are only temporary." Timmy reminded until he smirked with an idea. "But it leaves plenty of time to do what you will with him."

Having the same idea, Timmy, Tak, and the fairies push Thermia down the stairs out of his castle, making him slide down the icy stairs and through the snow into the frozen forest. When he finally comes to a halt, loud footsteps were heard and approaching him was the same ice monster the Nicktoons had faced before. It looks at Thermia intensely as it growls. If Thermia could speak, he'd probably scream in panic.

Back inside the fortress, SpongeBob said, "We have to get back to Danny with those Sol Blossoms."

"You're right, SpongeBob." Sam agreed. "We still have to get to Frostbite's village and get the Specter Speeder."

"If only Cosmo and Wanda's magic worked here." Timmy muttered to himself.

"Hey, I got an idea." Wanda said as she held up some of Thermia's vials of magic. "Why don't Cosmo and I just use Thermia's magic. It's derived from fairy magic, so it might give us a boost for one wish while we're here."

"And we can take some of his delicious snow cones." Cosmo said, about to lick said cursed snow cone until Wanda angrily smacked it out of his hand.

"Great idea, guys." Timmy said with a smile. "In that case, I wish we were back in Frostbite's village."

Cosmo and Wanda wave their sparkling wands as they, Poof, Timmy, Sam, Tak, and SpongeBob disappear in a pink cloud out of that terrible frozen underground cavern.

Back in the Fenton lab, Danny Phantom was lying on the metal table asleep with his body scrunched up as his teeth quietly chattered from his cold disease. His still breath could be seen as he waited for what would be his final hours until he's completely frozen. Jimmy, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani watched in sorrow, thinking that it was all over.

However, their hope was restored once they see the Specter Speeder drive through the ghost portal and come to a halt as Timmy, Sam, SpongeBob (who was able to walk again), and Tak jump out.

"Danny!" Sam cried as she rushed over to her boyfriend's side and held his cold hand.

"Well, did you guys get the blossom?" Jimmy asked.

"Right here!" Tak answered as he reached into his loincloth and pulled out a Sol Blossom. He touches the petals with his fingertips and comments, "They're still warm."

"How are we supposed to give it to him?" SpongeBob asked.

"If only we had time to make it into tea." Jazz said.

Timmy got an idea and took the Sol Blossom from Tak. "I wish this Sol Blossom was made into tea."

His fairies wave their wands and the blossom was replaced with a round cup of tea with the top of the glowing blossom floating in middle. Tucker lifted Danny's head up and Timmy stood next to Danny and fed him the tea which the ghost boy drank. After the cup was emptied, Danny stopped shivering, but continued to lie still with his eyes shut. Everyone soon bowed their heads in sadness thinking the Frozen Flu had taken its toll on their friend. Timmy was even about to burst into tears, thinking they arrived too late with the cure and that he failed as both a leader and a Nicktoon.

However, Danny began to open his eyes and took at glance at Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob. "Isn't it a little hot to be dressed like that?" he asked.

Everyone's sadness disappeared and was replaced with happy grins. "DANNY!" and they all proceeded to hug him in joy. Sam hugged him last and proceeded to passionately kiss him as he returned her embrace. After they parted, Sam said, "I'm- we're glad you're alright, Danny."

"Me too." Danny replied, "Thanks to you guys."

"He's right, Timmy." Jimmy said as he turned to the bucktoothed boy. "You did an outstanding job leading your team to retrieve the Sol Blossom."

"Oh, it was nothing." Timmy said modestly. "Except for everything we went through."

"At least you guys had it easy." Tak mentioned. "Taking care Danny and keeping him comfortable."

Jimmy and Dani glanced at each other as they both said in unison, "Right…"

SpongeBob then jumped into Danny's arms as he hugged him again, "Oh Danny, you don't know how happy I am to see you're alright." He suddenly coughed and said, "I don't know what we'd do if anything happened to you."

Danny simply smiled and replied, "Don't worry. It'd take a lot more than some bug to take me out."

But then his Ghost Sense goes off and Skulker suddenly phases in through the ceiling. "There you are, ghost child. Are you ready to be blasted right from out of your skin?"

In response, Danny placed SpongeBob on the ground and pounded his fist into his palm as he floated off the ground, "Like I said," he said with a smirk. "It takes a lot more than a _bug_ to take me out."

"Nicktoons Unite!" Jimmy shouted as he took out his tornado blaster. Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob also throw off their winter wear and go into battle.

Timmy's magical twin pistols appeared in his hands and he fired multiple blasts at Skulker, who quickly activated a metal shield from his wrists to deflect the attack.

When Skulker was about to fire a blast from his cannon, SpongeBob took out his bubble wand and prepared to blow, but suddenly sneeze into it and blew an elegant yet snotty bubble towards it and once it popped liquid onto the weapon, it short-circuits.

Danny then took this opportunity to fire a ghost ray at Skulker, knocking him back. Jimmy took out another computer chip from his pocket, kissed it for luck, and tossed toward Skulker's back, this time hitting his target.

As the chip on his back begins to spark, so does his suit. "What?!" Skulker yelled in panic. "NO!"

Tak delivered the final blow by jumping behind Skulker and swinging his staff like a baseball bat and knocking off Skulker's head.

When the dismembered robotic head landed on the floor, Skulker's true form popped out. "This isn't the end of it! I will hunt you all down! I will…" but then a Sol Blossom hit him in the face.

"Consider that a farewell gift." Tak said, looking away with a careless smile.

SpongeBob grabbed the Fenton Thermos off the table, but suddenly started coughing before he could do anything. Timmy quickly grabbed it from him and kicked the device up in the air and Danny caught it, using it to suck Skulker inside as the little ghost yelled in defeat.

While the Nicktoons and friends were happy at their victories, SpongeBob had a weak look on his face as he wobbled back and forth. "Are you okay, SpongeBob?" Jazz asked in concern.

"What?" SpongeBob replied in a congested tone. "Of course I'm okay. I just…" but suddenly, he let out a big sneeze which caused pink bubbles to burst out of his holes. After all his wobbling, SpongeBob fell back and was caught by Danny.

"Gas planet." Jimmy groaned as he looked at SpongeBob. "You must've caught a cold."

"He did spend a lot of time trapped in ice." Tak mentioned.

"Oh, I don't get colds." SpongeBob pointed out. "I get the suds." And let out another big sneezed that caused more pink bubbles to fly out.

"Maybe I should take you home." Danny thought as he held SpongeBob.

"Luckily, I still got one more left." Tak said as he pulled out another Sol Blossom and held it toward SpongeBob.

As SpongeBob looked at the flower, he grabbed it and suddenly stuck the whole thing in his mouth and chewed it. But upon tasting it, he got a disgusted look and held his mouth before leaving to presumably vomit. The rest of the Nicktoons cringe as SpongeBob let out another big sneeze.

Tucker then asked, "So who gets to look for a cure this time?"

**The End**

_And that's the story. I hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully I can write another one soon. Till then, please review what you thought of it and check out my other Nicktoons Unite stories._


End file.
